Fairy Tales Mithology: Love Fest
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Los cuentos, las leyendas, las inspiración y lo sobrenatural se hará presente en esta inusual pareja que aún no se resigna a perder...Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine Stormy # All Love Fest
1. Bienvenidos

**Fairy Tales Mithology:** **Nalu** **Love Fest**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Prompts :** **Nalu Love Fest 2017**

 **F** **abula/Cuento/Mito/Leyenda:**

 **54\. "Me haces sentir tan malditamente sentimental."**

 **Summary:**

 **L** **os cuentos, las leyendas, las inspiración y lo sobrenatural se hará presente en** **esta inusual pareja** **que aún no se resigna a perder...Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy #Nalu_Love_Fest_2017**

 **N.A.:** **Agradezco a Anzuzu Dragneel, por avisar a través de sus historias y bueno a lo que vinimos.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu** **_Love_Fest_** **2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **1**

 **"** **Bienvenidos** **"**

 **"** **Nalu Love Fest 2017** **"**

Hola a todos, no podía perderme participar en esta fest para el Nalu y pues es la primera o la segunda vez que participo—ya ni me acuerdo —pero, lo importante es que yo Stormy Night Rain92 estaré apoyando esta Nalu Love Fest y sean bienvenidos a disfrutar estas deliciosas, cautivantes historias de mitos, cuentos, leyendas entre otras.

Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:

 **Prompts:**

 **October 19th - October 25th**

 **1\. Lust- Lujuria**

 **2\. Stockings/Lingerie - Medias / Lencería**

 **3\. Hickeys - Chupeton**

 **4\. Sweets - Dulces**

 **5\. Chains- Cadenas**

 **6\. Dreams - Sueños**

 **7\. Games - Juegos**

 **Bonus Days:**

 **October 13th: 1. Public - Público**

 **October 15th:2. Role Play - Juego de rol**

 **October 27th: 3. Piercings - Piercings**

Espero sigan esta historia y un review sino es malo x3 anima al autor.

¿Que opinan sobre esta loca idea?

Nota:

La Nalu Week and Fluff se verá mas lenta por este fic, no se molesten por eso después de todo es una misión clase SS y es bastante demorada, al igual que la de 100 años...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Comienza una semana muy movida, así que ajustense sus cinturones bebes y a celebrar este Love Fest que pronto todos los otros tendrán una en misión clase SS o 100 años.**


	2. Bonus day 1: Público

**Fairy Tales Mithology: Nalu Love Fest**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Prompts : Nalu Love Fest 2017**

 **F** **abula/Cuento/Mito/Leyenda:**

 **El Regalo de los dioses: Pandora**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cuentos, las leyendas, las inspiración y lo sobrenatural se hará presente en esta inusual pareja que aún no se resigna a perder...Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy #Nalu_Love_Fest_2017**

 **N.A.:** **Todo lo escrito en esta historia es obra única y exclusiva del autor, esta loca idea de modificar a gusto del autor las historias usadas son obras de sus correspondientes de sus autores.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Love_Fest_ 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **1320** **xD** **aprox.**

 **2**

 **Dia 1 Bonificación:**

 **"** **Público"**

«No aceptes ningún regalo que venga de los "bosques de las hadas"» había dicho Igneel y como todo buen hijo, Natsu Dragneel quien vivía entre otras cosas con otros chicos y sabiendo que su hermano había hecho caso a las advertencias de Igneel, pero había hecho caso de ir a una tierra lejana dejándolo sólo.

Su padre Igneel, había desparecido y Natsu se sentía solo.

No es que no apreciara la compañía de los animales, mucho menos de Happy—Su amigo gato de color azul —pero extrañaba estar con otro ser humano como él.

Suspiro, Happy había salido a pescar y aun cuando lo invitó, él desistió con la excusa de hacer una excursión para buscar leña —Y es que no estaba lejos de la verdad — pero, necesitaba un tiempo a solas porque en este momento cuando buscaba a Igneel sentía la necesidad de algo... Pero, ¿Que?

Entró el bosque al que todos conocían y sabían de una advertencia, una hecha pública por Igneel ante los demás como él...Que tal vez vivían alrededor.

«¡Puede que encuentre a alguien!» pensó y trato de recordar el porque Igneel le había dicho que no se acercara, desistió de recordar.

Vio una luz suave, con emoción entro en él sin percatarse de la marca sobre su brazo y mucho menos de la extraña barrera que se alzó tras entrar al oscuro bosque de las hadas.

Según la leyenda y advertencia de Igneel, allí aparecían ciertas deidades e incluso allí fue donde desapareció Igneel, a quien Natsu buscaba pero también... Lo que habían predicho sobre ellos, se cumpliría allí.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Igneel había robado el fuego y entregado a los humanos.

Esto había enojado a sus congeneres, mucho mas a la reina de los dragones y a la de las hadas, quienes tenían a Igneel encadenado a costa de su traición, un inmortal como ellos había hecho que los otros humanos faltaran el respeto a ellos.

Acnologia, rey de los dragones miró con desdén al traidor que había dejado a la intemperie a un "hijo" y con una sonrisa siniestra miró los dorados ojos del inmortal fijos en él para volverse a las damas y caballeros alrededor.

— **Le daremos a estos que nos han desafiado, un regalo** —dijo y vio la palidez de Igneel — **¿Creiste que no sabíamos de tu advertencia a los humanos? Pero, no tienes idea de lo olvidadizos que suelen ser...**

Ante ellos apareció sólo un molde sin ningún defecto, sin forma, tan suave como la arcilla y a la que sin lugar a dudas ellos usarían para su castigo.

Cuando cada uno de ellos aportó un grano de cada

La doncella de encantadora figura, de belleza semejante a los inmortales con la gracia y sensualidad otorgada por la sensual Sayla, la destreza y el dominio de las artes de Eileen, junto a los dones de la reina de las hadas, Mavis se había convertido en un hermoso regalo.

Acnologia miró con deleite lo que habían creado: Cabello rubio largo, piel de porcelana, rostro tan hermosa como las inmortales alrededor y ahora daría el toque final, la perdición de los humanos: mentiras, seducción y un carácter inconstante.

Aquel bello mal, un don del que cada ser humano y entonces escuchó pasos detrás de él, vio a la gran deidad quien observó a la doncella, Acnologia se alejó de esta, para ver como la más poderosa de las deidades extendía su mano otorgando a través de la doncella un don: La Esperanza y la verdad.

Todo había terminado, era hora de entregar este regalo.

Lucy había despertado en un bosque, hermoso regalo para ella quien observó las mariposas con deleite y una sonrisa, miró el hermoso jardín que la rodeaba vestida con una túnica blanca, que hasta los pies era suave y se ceñía a su cuerpo, era extraño para ella estar en medio de un lugar desconocido.

Había recibido de un ser divino la instrucción de encontrar a su pareja, le dijo sobre él, que era como ella y se le conocía como hombre... Su otra mitad.

Miró sus manos, sus pies, todo alrededor y fijo sus ojos en el cielo hermoso de un color, las aves volar, el sonido del viento... Era maravilloso.

Escuchó ruido, se volvió para ver aparecer entre los arbustos a uno como ella, una voz le dijo: "hombre" y sintió sus latidos erráticos al verlo más cerca, hombros anchos, cabello de un color diferente al suyo, un poco mas alto que ella y su piel de un color diferente pero su cuerpo era fuerte.

— **¿Quien eres?** —le dijo, su voz era mas dura pero era suave y muy masculina, sintió calor en sus mejillas— **Yo soy Natsu, hijo de Igneel y ¿Tu eres...?**

«Ah, era su nombre lo que preguntaba » pensó y parpadeando lo miró.

— **Lu-Lucy, mucho gusto...** —dijo sonrojada.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Desde que había encontrado a Lucy todo era diferente, podía hablar sin cansarse y aun así, los dos se sentían a gusto.

Natsu había sentido que estar cerca de ella era lo correcto, tenia extrañas teorías de algunas cosas y era divertida no sentía que el tiempo pasaba con ella.

Ella había tocado su mano, su piel suave y sus ojos marrones tan deliciosos como el cacao, su cabello rubio junto a la suave ropa que resaltaba su figura mas pequeña de ella con respecto a la suya era mas encantadora.

Era perfecta para él y encajaban como una misma persona.

Allí en medio de ese jardín, Natsu Dragneel estaba atraído de forma irremediable de esta hermosa "mujer" llamada Lucy.

Se acercó a su rostro y acarició su mejilla, ella no se disgusto sino que se acercó más haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y quería sentir como era probar sus labios.

Él termino de cortar el espacio entre ambos, para deleitarse en la más deliciosa ambrosía de los dioses y tomando su cabello tan suave la retuvo con él.

Por primera vez, sentía que estaba bien y completo.

Ella se veía igual que él, deslizó su mano por su cuello y sintió un estremecimiento por su piel tan suave, pero no lo apartó sino que hizo un extraño sonido que le pareció deleite.

Vio como se deslizaba su túnica por su hombro y se volvió a verla, su rostro de mejillas sonrojadas hizo volver a besarla, Natsu sabia una cosa que aún cuando le dijeran que Lucy no era para él.

Sabía que ella le pertenecía, por ello la reclamaría y en este bosque la retendría, si era por él para siempre.

Todo ese tiempo con ella, no quería volver a quedar solo nuevamente y por eso se ganaría cada día su alma.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Cuando sintió el dolor y el placer mas hermoso, Lucy no esperaba ver a este hombre como suyo y sentir que estaba bien, pero, así era.

Natsu era valiente, agradable e incluso por extraño que parezca era lo que le faltaba a toda la perfección de ese jardín.

La había tocado de formas que jamás podía haber imaginado, pero su cuerpo lo anhelaba y también su alma por ello, aun cuando sufrió dolor luego vio el cielo.

Todo lo que hacia la atraía, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban era como ver su propia alma y su cuerpo era un contraste de fuerza con una suavidad que no esperaba encontrar en cada músculo.

Él había dicho que la llevaría con él, a su hogar y vestidos ambos ahora sonrieron, el extendió su mano hacia ella con un brillo en sus ojos negros.

— **Vamos juntos, siempre juntos Lucy** —entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y sintió la esperanza crecer en ambos.

Lo que no sabían, era el público de los "inmortales" que había visto con deleite la caída del hombre y el comienzo de la dependencia de los humanos para con ellos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **E** **s el primero del Nalu Love Fest, debía haberlo publicado el día 13-10-2017 y bueno sin datos quien puede x3**

 **Espero les guste, hasta el próximo ¡Arrivederci chicos/as!**


	3. Bonus day 2: Juego de Rol

**Fairy Tales Mithology: Nalu Love Fest**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Prompts : Nalu Love Fest 2017**

 **F** **abula/Cuento/Mito/Leyenda:**

 **La Bella y la Bestia**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cuentos, las leyendas, las inspiración y lo sobrenatural se hará presente en esta inusual pareja que aún no se resigna a perder...Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy #Nalu_Love_Fest_2017**

 **N.A.:** **Gracias a sus favoritos esta historia continua y 0/0 oh, Anzuzu~sama, gracias por su favorito, al igual que LucyNamiKagome y a todos los que les gustó esta historia.**

 **SaKuRiMo0n: gracias por tu Review, sabes tengo muchos mitos, leyendas y cuentos por usar por supuesto este el Nalu Love Fest. Después aquí se desarrollara también los otros Love Fest x3**

 **Todo lo escrito en esta historia es obra única y exclusiva del autor, esta loca idea de modificar a gusto del autor las historias usadas son obras de sus correspondientes autores.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Love_Fest_ 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **6112** **xD** **aprox.**

 **3**

 **Dia 2 Bonificación:**

 **"** **Juego de Rol** **"**

Si, esto era un reverendo fracaso.

Estar en un castillo con un grupo de engendros, no ayudaría en nada para quitar la maldición que había caído sobre los hermanos Dragneel.

Y por supuesto, como atraería a una chica que se comprometiera con él... ¡Rayos! ¡Era el maestro de un grupo de seres nacidos de libros oscuros!

La curiosidad de su hermano los había llevado a romper una ley y había provocado a Aksheram, "dios" de la vida y la muerte condenándolos a ambos a esta situación.

Zeref había salido a buscar ayuda para él, pero sólo lo había perjudicado más con los libros oscuros que tenían vida y no es que él fuere un santo, pero sólo el hecho de tener esa forma durante el día por breve tiempo era una desgracia.

La muerte de Zeref solo había empeorado las cosas, porque había quedado enclaustrado en el castillo de Tártaros donde convivía con esos "libros" y eran los únicos que podían salir.

Trato muchas veces de morir, la única forma era con el libro detrás del cristal en el centro del castillo y aún cuando lo intento no funcionó de ninguna manera, por así decirlo: " inútil manera de perder el tiempo"

Aunque pensándolo bien, Silver podía ayudar.

La provisión de comida, las chicas que traía al castillo y también era el único que "parecía" normal a parte de las garras, amenazas y dientes de los otros.

Excepto Tempest, que aun siendo "Normal" era antisocial y sino, era tras quienes las chicas iban cuando llegaban a la mansión.

Por supuesto, Mad Geer aparentaba la imagen mas normal posible y este no contaba, su demencia inherente junto a la actitud indiferente que despedía entre sus extrañas tendencias lo hacían el perfecto mayordomo.

Hasta el momento en que le preguntabas sobre sus preferencias, se acababa el encanto y podías ver el odio que resentía con los seres humanos, por eso había elegido a Silver Fullbuster.

Él tenía familia, pero aún así estaba atado a él y por ello regresaba con frecuencia, claro no es que quisiera que el manipulador del frío no se fuera.

No, el problema realmente era que si Natsu no era libre...Ninguno de ellos tampoco lo era, hasta el día en que una "mujer" decidiera estar con él y tomara el libro, escribiera su nombre, todo terminaría.

Habían pasado años, mas de 400 para ser exactos y todas las chicas que habían llegado al castillo habían huido, coqueteado con otros y al final solo toco sacar a "Alegría" de la tierra donde había estado porque los humanos habían decidido quemar Tártaros.

Así que recurrió a los cielos, era la forma de estar a salvo mientras encontraba su salida a esta desgracia y había dejado que la poca humanidad le ayudara a tratar con las chicas, pero se acabó...si quería que los otros fueran libres, tendría que ser tan cruel como su reputación decía.

Miró el cielo, el aire traía un aroma fresco y eso solo indicaba una cosa: una tormenta se estaba afirmando en el océano y al parecer llegaría pronto...Era perfecto, para salir.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia podía estar tranquila por su padre, un mercader bastante prospero desde que había ampliado sus ventas y negocios de Acalypha a Hargeon.

Su padre era bastante despistado, raramente se acordaba de ella y estaba a cargo de su bienestar desde la muerte de su madre hace años atrás.

Por supuesto, él aparecía ocasionalmente después de los negocios y era suficiente para Lucy saber que estaba bien, después de todo era su familia.

Normalmente su padre regresaba cada dos días, pero en este momento se estaba demorando y eso la preocupaba, por ello estuvo preguntando bastante tiempo.

Los aldeanos quienes la conocían, solían estar pendiente de ella y aun cuando su padre no la mirara o se preocupara por ella, tenia personas que lo hacían como lo hacia la vieja Spetto.

Aún con todos los desplantes de su padre, ella siempre fue feliz aprendiendo a cocinar, coser, tocar música, cabalgar y también leer eran cosas que le gustaba, aún cuando en secreto escribía historias fantásticas...

Pero, cuando conocía a su padre ella tenía esperanza de ganar su cariño y por ello, aun luchaba por su relación padre e hija.

«Después de todo no la había casado sin amor por cualquier cosa, ¿No?» pensó.

Hasta el día que vio una carroza bien provista, sintió el alivio de verle y sin pensar salió corriendo para abrazarlo, aun cuando no era el mejor padre del mundo, ella lo amaba.

Vio su mirada adusta, la usual en toda su vida y como si nada se dedicó a atenderlo con entusiasmo, preparando un delicioso guiso con lo poco que tenía.

había pedido a los siervos que dejaran sus quehaceres y descansaran ese tiempo mientras su padre no se encontraba, para aprovechar ella hacer los quehaceres de los viejos siervos.

Se preocupaba por los ancianos, algunos trabajos eran fatigantes y por eso, cuando su padre no estaba aprendía el quehacer para ayudar a sus amigos.

Por eso, avisaba a todos los siervos que había en la casa para que estuvieran listos al momento de regresar su padre y que aún ayudándoles era bastante el trabajo, ella sabia eso...

— **Como fue tu viaje, padre** —pregunto sentada frente a él, la señora Spetto estaba en la cocina meneando la cuchara y probando el guiso, vio como se colocó un par de guantes para luego bajar el caldero del fuego.

Esperando que su padre hablara, asintio a la señora como señal y esta sirvió el guiso sobre un par de platos y luego de extender la mesa, sentada frente a él esperando a que la anciana se retirara.

El silencio entre ambos, era tan espeso que le preocupaba y miró la palidez de su padre, en sus ojos se veía un extraño temor cuando quedaron a solas — _Por petición de ella_ — y levantó la mirada.

— **¿Padre?** —lo miró, su ultima inversión había sido precipitada porque esta era en un negocio con algunas embarcaciones de Bosco y no sabía lo que sucedió con esta, por ello espero esos días a que regresara.

— **Lucy, es importante que entiendas lo necesario de este asunto** —comenzó, había apretado las manos sobre la mesa y las cruzó sobre esta— **Los negocios con Bosco han sido unos fracasos, hubo un percance con la mercancía y se perdió en alta mar.**

Lucy sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, no es que se extrañara de ese mal negocio sino de como había regresado en aquel carruaje y trago en seco, porque en sus manos también estaba el fideicomiso de su madre, así que no le preocupaba eso.

— **Debo decir** —continuo con su rostro adusto, impasible y el rostro pálido — **Que busque otra manera de recuperar lo perdido e invertir lo poco que quedaba de manera que pudiera pagar a los acreedores...**

«¡Oh Dios!» pensó, buscando otra manera de ingresos y tenía la esperanza de usar el dinero de su madre para ayudarle a pagar sus deudas — _Él abogado de la familia de su madre no le había dicho a su padre, sólo ella lo sabía_ —pero, estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado su sueño y por el bien de su padre, lo ayudaría con esto.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez podría ganar su afecto.

— **En lugar de regresar, me dirigí hacia Magnolia, allí en el camino pensé en como recuperar lo perdido cuando vi un extraño castillo** —continuo, vio una extraña palidez en su rostro — **Estaba hambriento, por eso entre y no había yo terminado de ver sólo el vestíbulo cuando un mayordomo muy elegante se presentó, atendiendo mis necesidades e incluso me ofreció alojamiento.**

Estaba confundida, al ver como los ojos heredados de su padre se habían oscurecido y el miedo parecía brillar en ellos algo que no tenia lógica, después de todo había estado a salvo.

— **El castillo parecía estar siempre a solas y eso hizo que mi curiosidad por conocer al dueño de este magnífico lugar me hiciera mover de mi habitación por la noche** —dijo, Lucy palideció al pensar en lo obsesivo que era su padre con los negocios y si este llegaba a ser a veces molesto, pero esperaba que no hubiera hecho algo idiota...en su mente rogaba porque no hubiese hecho molestar al señor del castillo y escucho con el temor de que sus pensamientos se hicieran realidad — **Estuve deambulando por algunas habitaciones, cuando me encontré con un salón del color de la esmeralda y en la mitad de este un hermoso cristal resguardaba un libro de cuero...cuando me acerque, una mano salió en la oscuridad y pude ver unos ojos observarme con ira, él se presentó como el señor del castillo.**

Como en una nebulosa escuchó el resto, aquel hombre de rasgos desconocidos le había perdonado la vida e incluso le había provisto del dinero para pagar a sus acreedores por una sola cosa: Ella.

Sintió su corazón romperse, las esperanzas que albergaba se esfumaron y levantándose bruscamente de la silla, lo miró con decepción porque eso era lo que todo ella sentía.

Lo único que había esperado con cariño, era que como su padre le permitiera vivir feliz y esto, solo la había hecho ver la realidad...una que había estado ciega de ver, salio con el frío en su alma sabiendo que mañana vendría el carruaje por ella de aquel alto señor.

En su habitación dejó que el desasosiego, la tristeza y el vacío cayeran de la máscara de alegría que poseía para dejarse caer al suelo con las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

No sentía odio por su padre, ni siquiera por el señor del castillo, solo era decepción y un vacío cuando termino de llorar.

Miró sus pocas pertenecías, nunca había gastado en ella para relucir ante el resto del mundo o siquiera había hablado con el abogado, pero esto era diferente así que tomó papel y pluma junto con la tinta.

Le hablaría al abogado, le daría su nueva dirección e incluso le informara cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, para que el fideicomiso estuviera a cargo de ella misma y no de su marido, apretó los dientes sabiendo que sólo había sido un negocio para su padre.

Alistó en una pequeña maleta sus pocas pertenencias: una foto de su familia, sus libros y sus pocas historias, dos vestidos que poseía, una bata de dormir, un par de zapatos junto a su pequeña muñeca Michelle.

Cerró el maletín, escuchó como tocaban la puerta ya era tarde por la noche y cuando llegó pudo ver a la señora Spetto, sus lágrimas eran de puro amor, la abrazo sintiendo el confort de alguien que la apreciaba.

Cuando se separaron, tomó el sobre de la carta y se lo extendió a esta.

— **Entregalo al abogado de la familia, después de haberme ido y no menciones nada** —dijo ella mientras la vieja nana la ayudaba a desvestir y colocar la bata de dormir, era su ultima noche en esta casa donde había vivido toda su vida y fue feliz, alguna vez con sus padres— **Levantame temprano, no quiero que mi padre este presente al momento que me vaya y por supuesto, solo despide al resto por mi...**

Lucy no durmió mucho, porque antes del alba ya estaba lista para salir con ayuda del viejo mayordomo quien deseaba despedirse de ella —Aun cuando le había dicho a su nana que no los trajera —La gente en la entrada estaba allí concentrada por ella.

Esas dos horas largas, en las que cada uno de ellos la abrazo, se despidieron e incluso habían preparado una maleta extra con los regalos de ellos y todo eso término en el momento en que el carruaje negro apareció con un emblema hecho en rubí, el cochero de cabello rubio con tez moreno de oscuros ojos, luego dentro salio un hombre de oscuro cabello vestido de traje negro con unos zarcillos en forma de espada.

— **Señorita Heartfilia, ¿No?** —pregunto, su rostro cuadrado y una barba de pocos días, ojos negros con una sonrisa afable pero ella sentía algo oscuro en esa— **Soy Silver, enviado del señor del castillo Tártaros. Vengo a llevarla hasta mi señor y a entregar a su padre lo pactado...**

Ella asintió, el viejo mayordomo quien sostenía orgullosamente su maleta con esfuerzo se acercó al enviado del señor y colocar su maleta, con su barbilla alzada.

Ella se enternecio, luego miró al hombre quien se inclinó hasta el anciano murmuró algo y luego con una sonrisa entrego la maleta de sus viejas manos, tomó ambas las colocó en la parte trasera del coche.

El hombre con un asentimiento se comunicó con el anciano mayordomo— _Lenguaje que poco conocía_ —Entregandole un cofre a este y luego este se acercó al cochero para dar instrucciones, se volvió hacia ella.

— **Señorita, por aquí por favor** —dijo extendiendo su mano, ella lo agarro y sintió una oscura esencia, pudo ver sobre ese rostro otro mas horrible.

Trago en seco tomando asiento, él entró tras ella y cerró la puerta, ella por un instante pudo ver en sus negros ojos un brillo rojizo siniestro.

Esperaba que el señor no fuese igual que sus súbditos, cuando el coche comenzó a andar ella se fijó en lo rápido que iban pero que podía disfrutar el largo viaje, al ver lejos Acalypha se volvió para ver al hombre frente a ella.

Brazos cruzados, un porte elegante y descomplicado con piernas cruzadas ante él.

— **Puede hablarme de quien es "Mi futuro esposo"** —vio su ceja arquear en una muestra de desdén y verla con interés — **¿Que? ¿Acaso es extraña mi pregunta?**

Le pareció extraño que este negara.

— **Sucede, Señorita** —dijo con voz llena de burla y sarcasmo— **Que la mayoría de sus antecesoras, sólo tenían un interés particular en lo que posee mi señor no en quien es o en algunos de nosotros sus siervos.**

Ella se sintió molesta, aquel hombre la comparaba con otras y eso la molestaba, quiso decirle algunas palabras mordaces, pero él entonces se echó a reír.

— **Parece que tenemos una señorita bastante temperamental, ¿Eh?** —vio sus rasgos tornarse fríos y una sonrisa en su rostro que era sincera — **Le daré un punto y contestare su pregunta, mi señor Dragneel es alguien bastante poderoso e incluso de temer, con un corazón bastante fuerte y noble aún cuando la vida que ha llevado ha sido dura...durante el día tiene bastante mal humor y durante las noches, es más afable, pero su reputación es bastante conocida como "El señor dragón"**

Había escuchado rumores, como todos en Fiore y le importaban poco, después de todo había escuchado tantos sobre los reyes de Ishgal y Alvarez que sabia eran mentiras, podían ser igual de inciertos estos rumorea sobre el señor Dragneel.

— **¿Te intimidan los rumores sobre mi señor?** —le preguntó con una sonrisa llena de cinismo, como si él supiera lo que pensaba y ella se cruzó de brazos con su misma posé.

— **Lamento hacerlo errar, señor Silver** —dijo ella con su barbilla alzada y una ceja arqueada — **Pero, si los rumores sobre mi fueran reales yo ni siquiera estaría aquí y pienso que un rumor no define a una persona, así que lamento decepcionarlo.**

Él volvió a reír, pero esta vez con un brillo rojizo en sus ojos y la alegría reflejada en sus rasgos.

— **¿Y si te dijera que son ciertos?** —En un instante, se había acercado a ella susurrando esas palabras y sintió un extraño sopor que la hizo tambalearse, su cuerpo se sentía frío y tan débil que su frente choco contra su hombro — **¿Que harias señorita?**

Ella llevo las últimas palabras con todas sus fuerzas, antes de caer en el sueño.

— **No soy de las que se intimida fácilmente, señor** —dijo, apretó su mano contra la chaqueta y cayó de inmediato.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu había sobrevolado sobre las oscuras nubes, no había esperado que un hombre le ofreciera su hija y mucho menos que solo por baratijas que poseía como sucesor de los Dragneel para el imperio fuese importante.

Pero, eso no era de importancia ahora.

Pudo ver el oscuro carruaje descender de los tornados de Tempest y como este detenía el coche en la entrada.

En su forma actual intimidaria a la doncella— _La décima en esos últimos 10 años_ —pero, era fácil cambiar de apariencia, como habia ocurrido con una de ellas que no era "ella" Eso le provoco un escalofríos.

Se sacudió él mal recuerdo y descendiendo sobre sus alas, con su segunda forma podría ser temible...pero, dejando que sus alas se volviesen a esconder sobre su piel y se recogiera su cola junto a sus destacados cuernos con las rojas escamas estaba ansioso de ver a Silver y a su acompañante.

— **Hola, mi señor** —dijo Tempest, bajando tres maletas y eso le hizo arquear con confusión una ceja.

Normalmente, las prometidas habían llegado con una docena de maletas con muchos enseres inútiles y solo habían tres...

«¿Acaso Silver no le había comprado lo pedido por ella como su prometida? » pensó.

Después que Tempest entrara, vio como la puerta del coche de caballos se abría lentamente, dejando ver a un Silver bajar con algo entre sus brazos y vio a la mujer de tez clara con un hermoso cabello rubio largo, sus pestañas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos resaltando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Silver las hacia dormir con el frío, las traía así por si acaso cuando se enteraran donde estaban huyeran e incitaran a un pueblo o a otros atacarlos y por ahora no quería un baño de sangre...No como aquella vez, cuando despertaron su ira y sus aliados atacaron para complacerlo, sólo hizo sentir su parte humana miserable.

Pero, su otra parte lo había disfrutado.

— **Creo que ella sera interesante, Natsu** —dijo el hombre, se acercó la chica podría tener unos 17 años mas o menos, él tomó a la joven que al instante se acurrucó contra él — **Ademas, ella también tiene una reputación que rivaliza con la de la princesa Hisui.**

Conocía a la actual reina de Fiore, pero que ella rivalizará a ese nivel y eso era una novedad, porque esa chica tenía que tratar con monstruos junto a seres sobrenaturales que intimidaron a muchos, pero a ella no.

Asintió, cuando había escuchado al hombre hablar de su hija después de arrinconarlo cuando trató de tomar el libro y tal vez, saber de como un padre vendía al único familiar que tenia por codicia, hizo que muriera una parte de si mismo.

Él había tomado la oportunidad que le ofrecían, pero también con la forma de ayudar a aquella joven... Pero, lo que veía no dejaba crédito a dejarla ir y se había destrozado su poca humanidad, así que al caso era que ella era suya.

Vio a Ezel rebanando algún pedazo de carne cruda en el salón, pasando pudo escuchar gemidos de dolor-placer en la biblioteca, luego gritos y rugidos, no importaba siguió camino a su cuarto dejando a cargo a Mad Geer con Tempest y Silver para organizar todo, después de todo habría una boda en un par de semanas.

Llegó a su cuarto, allí dejó a la joven llamada Lucy y acarició su rostro con uno de sus dedos, la vio suspirar apretó los dientes esperando a que despertara, por ahora la dejaría descansar.

Después tendría tiempo de sobra para que ella lo conociera, se acercó a la cama con su aroma a deliciosa vainilla quedó dormido a su lado.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy despertó con la mas intensa luz de las llamas atravesando las cortinas, recordó al señor Silver acercarse y luego sus palabras.

" _—_ _ **¿Y si te dijera que son ciertos**_ _ **?...**_ _ **¿Que harias señorita?**_ " pensó en esas palabras, bueno si eran ciertos entonces ella los enfrentaría.

Se había quedado dormida, tenia una cómoda bata supuso que la doncella a su servicio la había desvestido y somnolienta, se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano, sintió un peso sobre sus edredones a su lado un bulto.

Cuando levantó la sabana, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito.

Allí estaba un hombre, de tez bronceada, músculos sobre músculos en sus poderosos brazos, se fijo en su inusual color de cabello tan despeinado y sobre la base de su columna un tatuaje de un dragón con dos cabezas, uno con cuernos en su cabeza y el otro con un cuerno en la nariz, ambos del mismo cuerpo.

Ella extendió su mano para ver las perfectas líneas y trazos tan reales del tatuaje, pero una mano la agarró con fuerza deteniendo su avance se volvió para ver fijos en ella unos ojos dorados, parpadeó para ver que estos eran negros fijos en ella.

Cuando su piel entró en contacto, sintió la energía vibrar en ella con un calor inmenso que pareció colarse en su cuerpo, entonces pudo ver como una imagen se trasponía sobre él de una oscura fuerza pero en el fondo podía ver a este mismo hombre.

Él se levantó, mirándola con fijeza y concentrada en esos ojos llenos de fuerza la miró.

— **Soy el señor de este castillo, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel** —ella se sintió extraña al verle, entonces vio su pecho desnudo con una cicatriz en el centro de su abdomen y pudo ver mejor su rostro con una cicatriz en su mejilla, bajando se dio cuenta de una cosa: Estaba desnudo.

Soltó un grito, ella salió tirando la lámpara en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y enojada se levantó para salir corriendo.

Cuando estaba cerca del pomo de la puerta, sintió unos brazos agarrarla por la cintura y el aliento de aquel hombre en su oreja, eso la hizo estremecer.

— **¿Porque huyes de mi? ¿No es acaso esta la forma de un hombre humano?** —dijo él, sintió su mano tocar su abdomen y sus latidos se desbocaron, ella asintió aunque una parte de su mente guardo esa conversación— **Ademas, tu padre consintió nuestro compromiso... Eres mi esposa, desde el momento en que ese hombre, tu padre acepto mis condiciones.**

Algo en ella comenzó a arder en ira y exploto.

— **¡¿Sabe una cosa señor?!** —grito volteandose para verlo cara a cara con ira y apuntando con fuerza sobre su torso — **¡Puedes decir lo que quieras! ¡Pero, soy yo quien decidió venir para tratar con usted de nuestro compromiso! Y sabe una cosa señor sabelotodo soy tan rica como usted porque dentro de poco tendré la mayoría de edad y me importara un comino su opinión... ¡Ademaas de ser tan pervertido de andar desnudo aun cuando no lo conozco es inaceptable!**

Vio sorpresa en sus ojos negros, sentía su rostro avergonzado al igual que el del hombre frente a él y luego vio un brillo rojizo en sus ojos, sintió que este se apartaba de ella para ver como se dirigía a la puerta que los separaba.

— **Por ahora, te dejaré en paz pero en diez días será nuestra boda si esta no se realiza... Lo Lamentarás, Lucy** —dijo, escondiendo su rostro en las sombras y cerrando la puerta del cuarto de al lado.

Ella se sintió sus piernas desvanecerse, respirando profundo y abrazándose a si misma trató de tranquilizarse.

Su cuerpo parecía arder, se volvió a la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas y se sintió fría, porque con el hombre que se había ido sintió que el calor se iba.

A la puerta tocó alguien, se levantó con dificultad pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que vestía un kimono verde dejando un escote pronunciado y unos afables ojos, con una cofia que sólo cubría sobre su frente algo...ella se inclinó en una reverencia y la miró con indiferencia.

«La misma mirada del señor Silver cuando nos conocimos » pensó, esta se levanto con gracia y elegancia.

— **Mi nombre es Sayla, estaré a disposición de la señorita** —dijo ella y Lucy sintió la misma aura siniestra entonces escuchó unos pasos tras ella para encontrarse una mujer vestida de mucama y con un precioso color de cabello con ojos azules junto a una sonrisa sensual en sus labios— **Señora Kyouka, no tenía que molestarse en venir a atender a esta humana y...**

Con una mano la silencio, ella hizo una leve reverencia y luego insto a ambas entrar.

— **Señorita Lucy, nosotras nos haremos cargo de todas sus necesidades... Por ahora, prepara el baño de la señorita** —dijo esta, vio un leve sonrojo en la otra mujer que se dirigió con una sonrisa llena de placer al baño— **Bien, es hora de apartar su bata para prepararla para su baño.**

Lucy dejo que Kyouka la tocara sintiendo al verla una imagen de lo que parecían garras de color oliva con una cola que era como la de un felino y luego que desabotono la bata deslizo sus manos por su abdomen, para luego con ambas manos agarrar sus pechos bajo la tela haciéndola ruborizar.

— **¿Qu-Que esta haciendo?** —dijo ella titubeante, sintió el aliento de la mujer detrás de ella.

— **Al señor E.N.D le gusta de esa manera, señorita** —Lucy se sintió enrojecer, luego fue a la bañera donde estaba Sayla.

Se metió rápidamente al agua, quería que se fueran ambas y viendo la sombra en el umbral del baño, vio la malicia en los ojos de la peliverde.

— **¿Usted no ha entendido?** —dijo la peliverde, se acercó detrás para agarrar su cabello — **Somos sus doncellas, para todo...**

Esa semana fue el infierno para Lucy.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu había quedado pasmado después de lo que ella le había dicho, pero esa semana cuando escuchaba en las mañanas los gemidos y grititos de Lucy del otro lado mientras la bañaban Kyouka con Sayla maldijo su audición de dragón.

Luego de eso, cuando la vestían otra sesión de dolor-en-la-entrepierna, que en su baño calmaban las mismas que torturaban a Lucy y después encontrarse con ella en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena era duro porque transformarse le causaba dolor durante el día.

Pero, estaba valiendo la pena conocerla y escuchando su opinión sobre los demás en la casa, incluso con sus extraños defectos — _Eran parte de sus formas reales y que no podían ocultar_ —A ella al principio vio que palidecía cuando los agarraba de la mano y luego se tranquilizaba para hablar con ellos, incluso Mad y Ezel que eran intolerables a los humanos la miraron con interés.

Interés que solo era amistad y que corroboró el de manera _amable_.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, no bajo a cenar y mucho menos a comer en esos días...la transformación a humano, en horas del día le cobraba factura.

En esos días, Lucy estuvo pendiente del otro lado de su puerta e incluso había sacado a Kyouka y Sayla de su cuarto alegando que podía bañarse sola o con Sayla sola para arreglarse, pero él con un gran esfuerzo se presentó para la cena.

Ella se veía preocupada por él, que incluso preguntó a Silver sobre su salud y ya que el dolor parecía cada vez mayor porque no había podido salir de su habitación.

La fiebre que había comenzado a crecer, lo hacia delirar su cuerpo parecía explotar en mil pedazos porque se comenzó a transformar en el Etherias que era y no soportaba el dolor, soltó un gemido angustiado.

Extendió su mano al cielo buscando consuelo, tal vez Silver pudiera ayudarle con un poco de hielo y...entonces en medio del delirio escuchó la puerta abrirse —Aquella que separaba a Lucy de él —para ver en el delirio a la rubia acercarse y verlo en esa forma, tan monstruoso lejos de la persona que conocía.

— **Lucy...no quiero que veas esto... Yo...** —balbuceo, vio lágrimas en su rostro y luego sintió que la puerta principal se abría con fuerza para ver en el umbral a Silver, con el tan anhelado hielo.

No escuchó nada de lo que hablaron, sólo que ella palidecía y luego, vio el fuego en sus ojos marrones para volverse a agarrar su mano.

— **Estaras bien, Natsu... Lo prometo** —dijo ella, sintió sus labios en los suyos y luego el aroma dulce de ella alejarse — **No tenias que haber mentido, para hacerme feliz...tal vez me hubiera asustado un poco, pero ¡Rayos! esto no hubiera impedido cumplir mi promesa... Puede que otros no cumplan su palabra, ¡pero yo sí!**

Sintió desasosiego, al sentir su dolor uno que él había provocado y entonces sintió el usual frío de Silver mientras caía en el sueño.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy miró dormir al horrible "Etherias" sobre la cama, sentía furia, dolor y luego vio con tristeza cuanto confiaba en ella.

Apretó las manos con furia, Silver la había detenido diciéndole quienes eran ellos.

Los Etherias, como había leído en las leyendas sobre atroces seres sobrenaturales que se les adjudicaba terribles desastres desde hace 400 años y en las que se veían involucrados seres llenos de sangre.

Pero, ella no iba a detenerse aun cuando él no quiso decirle nada del asunto

— **Estaras bien, Natsu... Lo prometo** —dijo ella, aún en esa forma no le negaría algo que ambos querían, probando sus cálidos y almizclados labios — **No tenias que haber mentido, para hacerme feliz...tal vez me hubiera asustado un poco, pero ¡Rayos! esto no hubiera impedido cumplir mi promesa... Puede que otros no cumplan su palabra, ¡pero yo sí!**

Vio a Silver acercarse hasta el cabecero de la cama, luego colocó su mano sobre la frente para ver como vapor salia de aquella mano y luego lo vio dormir, ya no estaban sus ojos caoba en un continuo delirio.

— **Por lo que veo, conoces de lo que hablo ¿Eh, chica?** —dijo Silver, ella lo miró a los ojos oscuros después de salir ambos de la habitación y se volvió a verla para quedar frente a ella — **Ahora puedes huir, Señorita después de todo esto es lo que somos y tú... Eres una débil y miedosa humana.**

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, no iba a amedrentarse ante la oscura esencia de Silver y alzó la barbilla para mantener fijo sus ojos con los suyos.

— **Dime, pequeña...** —dijo acercándose a su rostro con aquella sonrisa tan cruel y fría, cruzándose de brazos — **¿Porque no te has ido aun? ¿Que piensas hacer?**

Lucy sintió su corazón latir al ver al rostro adusto de Silver, a un palmo de su rostro.

— **Oh, vaya...Quieres ayudarlo, ¿No?** —dijo burlón y entre cerró sus ojos negros— **Bien, es mejor que lo sepas...**

Durante medio día Silver, el Etherias del Zero absoluto le contó una vida que equivaldría a la locura para ella y sintió dolor no solo por Natsu,sino por su familia por cada día después de la muerte de su hermano.

Pero, había una manera de salvarlo como todos los cuentos allí siempre había una y no importaba como fuese, o tal vez el costo de esta salida.

— **¿Cual es la manera de salvarlo?** —dijo sin rodeos, mirando aun con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

— **¿Como sabes acaso que hay alguna manera de salvarlo?** —Vio un brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Silver, aun cuando su tono burlón y su pose cínica dijeran otra cosa.

— **Muy bien, vamos a jugar algun estúpido juego de rol para salvarlo...** —dijo con sarcasmo y apartando sus lágrimas bruscamente se acercó a la mesa de noche tomando el azadón de la chimenea — **Yo seré el asesina serial y tu serás la "damisela en peligro", tu respondes a mis preguntas sino mueres...¿Que te parece?**

Silver se echó a reír y agarrándose el estómago se inclinó hacia adelante con una carcajada.

— **Ay, chica eres buena para él...** —Se limpió una pequeña lágrima y aspirando hondo se volvió a la puerta — **Ya decía yo, bien vamos...¿Fue suficiente para ti, Mad Geer?**

Se volvió para ver en la puerta al oscuro mayordomo de cabello negro largo, vestía de manera inusual y su adusta mirada con brazos cruzados, asintió a Silver.

«¿Era acaso una prueba?» pensó Lucy, Silver agarró su mano y siguieron a Mad Geer por los pasillos, hasta unas puertas que no había visto de color rojizo dorado.

El mayordomo abrió las puertas de par en par, las paredes y todo lleno de espinas pero en el centro del lugar se alzaba una cristalera en donde moraba un libro de cuero.

— **Reescribe el nombre de él y luego el tuyo en la última hoja... Esa es la manera** —dijo el pelinegro, coloco su mano sobre su hombro — **Pero, hay un precio...**

Ella negó con la cabeza, no se iba a arrepentir de hacerlo y menos de un hombre tan noble escondido en la oscuridad, una tan prolongada que no merecía.

Llegó hasta el libro, alrededor habían algunas espinas y se pinchó con un dedo, una gota de sangre se deslizó cayendo sobre las afiladas espinas entonces un brillo rojizo dorado aparto el vidrio dejando a su alcance él libro con una pluma.

Ella se colocó en el púlpito donde estaba el libro, cuando lo abrió miles de letras giraban en una interminable danza a su alrededor.

Sintió otro pinchazo, era la pluma que usaba para escribir y escribió el nombre de Natsu Dragneel en cada lugar vacío, hasta que en la última línea y hoja del libro término, sintiéndose débil colocó su nombre.

Lo había hecho, se volvió a aquella voz...era lejana y vio la silueta de Natsu correr hacia ella, sonrió ya estaba a salvo eso era lo que importaba realmente.

Se sintió cálida cuando todo se volvió sombras y oscuridad.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu la tomó en sus brazos, vio como ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos oscurecidos en la inconsciencia y la sangre en su mano.

Cuando se había despertado, sentía la voz de ella como si lo confortara desde la oscuridad y al levantarse sentía una extraña calidez.

Sentía latir con rapidez su corazón, buscó su aroma y lo encontró, no le había gustado en la dirección en la que estaba.

Él no quería que firmara así, sino porque ella sentía algo más y cuando abrió las puertas del salón jade, allí estaba con su mano levantada goteando una tinta roja...no, era su sangre.

Se impulso velozmente, para atraparla y cuando la tenia, sintió miedo porque vio por su cuerpo algunas marcas que eran solo una cosa: El Poder Etherias que su hermano dejó en él.

Una cosa era que viviera en el, otra que tratara de matar a Lucy porque ese poder era independiente del dragón slayer de Igneel.

Silver se acercó, colocó su mano sobre Lucy y vio como destruía las oscuras líneas del cuerpo de ella.

— **Ahora, todos son libres...chico** —dijo, pudo ver a los otros desaparecer y dejar solo un libro tras ello excepto Silver — **Pero, de mi no te libras.**

Habían pasado dos semanas, desde el libro que resguardaba Lucy tan valioso como su vida y cuando ella despertó pudo ver en sus ojos marrones alegría pero aun mas amor.

— **No quiero volver a ser el príncipe, te devuelvo tu papel** —dijo ella, él se echo a reír— **Yo volveré a ser la princesa frágil que necesita ser rescatada, es más fácil ese papel en este juego.**

Natsu sonrió al verla mejor, se habían casado y después de todo él tatuaje de su espalda no se había ido, pero ya no se tenía que convertir en un Etherias de forma obligada durante el día sino a voluntad.

Lucy tomó cada libro, lo guardó en la biblioteca de su salón donde nadie, a parte de Silver o ellos conocían de eso.

Ella había contratado a varios empleados, algunos jóvenes que desconocían de la leyenda o le daban poca importancia...él había enviado misivas a Alvarez, allá supo de los aliados de su hermano y enviaron a una chica llamada Erza hija de Lady Belserion.

Él contrato por su cuenta algunos jóvenes prodigios que conoció, como Crime Sorciere en donde su líder se llevaba bien con la doncella de su esposa.

Conocerla había cambiado su mundo, ella dormía acurrucada contra él y así como la amaba, él lo hacia, ella había traído alegría al castillo así como luz a su vida.

— **¿Podemos jugar al dragón y a la princesa?** —pregunto ella, con un bikini y una sonrisa coqueta.

Él sonrió con picardía, ella había conocido sus formas — _Dragon & Etherias_— pero ella disfrutaba volar su lomo y al ver el brillo de sus ojos dejo que su cuerpo cambiará la tomó entre sus brazos para lanzarse al oscuro desplegándose sus alas con lo más valioso en sus brazos, ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **E** **s el segundo del Nalu Love Fest, debía haberlo publicado el día 15-10-2017 y bueno estaba de puente festivo en la playa x3**

 **Espero les guste, hasta el próximo ¡Arrivederci chicos/as!**

Lucky Lucy, heredera de la familia Heartfilia Korzen miraba desde la torre más alta de la propiedad Heartfilia los altas colinas y las casas que se extendían en aquella población de Acalypha.

¿Y como había terminado allí?

Esa era una pregunta, que la misma Lucy como le gustaba que la llamaran podría responder perfectamente.

¿Si oponerse a los lazos de negocios por medio del matrimonio era rebelde? Ella aceptaría el cargo con todo gusto y mucho más cuando era un matrimonio arreglado.

No podía negar que era una romántica, pero ella no había salido con nadie y todo por su padre quien había intimidado a toda la población masculina... Aun así, ella deseaba conocer a alguien por su cuenta


	4. Día 1: Lujuria

**Fairy Tales Mithology:** **Love Fest**

 **Nalu Love Fest** **2017**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Prompts : Nalu Love Fest 2017**

 **F** **abula/Cuento/Mito/Leyenda:**

 **Salomón y La Sunamita: Basado en el libro de Cantar de los Cantares.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cuentos, las leyendas,** **mitos,** **la iobrenatural se hará presente en esta inusual pareja que aún no se resigna a perder...Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy #Nalu_Love_Fest_2017**

 **N.A.:** **Gracias a sus favoritos esta historia continua y sus hermosos reviews x3**

 **AnZuZu Dragneel: OMG! Una autora de mis favs me ha comentado!**

 **OwO ¡gracias por comentar!**

 **Que bueno que te haya gustado, no te preocupes después de que comentes el resto es cuento 7u7r**

 **Bueno tu sabes que será pronto así que terminemos con las ansias xD**

 **Advertencia: Puede tener algo de Lemon gracias al tema de la semana del Nalu Love Fest.**

 **Todo lo escrito en esta historia es obra única y exclusiva del autor, esta loca idea de modificar a gusto del autor.**

 **Las historias usadas son obras de sus correspondientes autores.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Love_Fest_ 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **2838** **xD** **aprox.**

 **4**

 **Dia 1:**

 **"** **Lujuria** **"**

El sol ardiente del desierto hacia que él reino de Alvarez gobernado por Zeref Dragneel, fuese una ilusión para quienes se extraviaban en las dunas de arenas y las montañas o el mar desde el otro lado en Isghar.

La paz que reinaba en la capital Vistarion era abrumadora y esta se había extendido hasta el reino neutral de Fiore.

Las risas de los niños por las calles, era una mezcla entre la nobleza y los plebeyos era una hermosa vista para quien deseara vivir en aquella paz.

Una joven rubia caminaba con un grupo de jóvenes por las calles de Fiore, quienes vestían una blusa con un suave escote dejando expuestos su abdomen y una falda de pliegos hasta los pies que iban con botas de tacón.

Eran doncellas del cielo, así era como se les conocían a todas las jóvenes a cargo de Lady Eileen Belserion.

Lucy Heartfilia, era una de ellas y cada una cubría su cabello con una cofia para no dejar expuestos al mundo sus cabellos... Solo quien lo viere, quedaría prendado de ellas.

Vieron pasar a un grupo de nobles, Erza tenía sus ojos fijos en uno de los consejeros mas jóvenes del actual rey de Fiore y ella sonrió, después de todo ellas sabían la realidad de sus vidas: No eran un grupo bienvenido en estos lugares.

Miró al grupo irse, todas ellas trataban de sobrellevar una vida dura aún cuando a todos les pareciera extraño que "ellas" no fuesen hechiceras.

Y no lo eran, sólo eran rumores de mujeres maliciosas que no les gustaba que la atención de sus maridos se desviara a otro sitio.

Se fijó en su cesta, sorprendida miró que se le había olvidado el afrodisíaco de Lady Belserion.

La madre de Erza era de temer, Lucy se volvió para ver a Levy quien estaba a su lado y era una de sus mejores amigas.

— **¡Levy se me ha olvidado el afrodisíaco de mi lady!** —la vio palidecer y tomándola de la mano miró el grupo que se había adelantado — **Excusame con Erza, yo las alcanzó a las afueras en la entrada al bosque, ¿Ok?**

— **No te preocupes, Lu-chan** —dijo la peliazul, volviendo al grupo para informar a Erza.

Lucy estaba segura de encontrar a la señora Polyuska a tiempo, antes de cerrar la tienda propiedad de esta y mientras corría no se percató de nada, porque tropezó con alguien cuando regresaba para alcanzar a sus amigas.

Se disculpó sin siquiera ver con quien tropezó, pero sintió que alguien la agarraba pero tomó fue la cofia.

El pánico corrió por sus venas, al saber que quien la viera quedaría prendado de ella y volviéndose quiso tomar el horrible trapo, lo arrancó sin mirar quien era... Solo corrió entre los callejones.

— **¡Espera!** —Grito la persona y dejándolo atrás entro al bosque para encontrarse con sus hermanas, aun cuando aquella voz quedó relegada al fondo de su mente.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu Dragneel, estaba confundido.

Durante días se sintió extraño, desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella y aún cuando la siguió no pudo alcanzarla.

Golpeo con fuerza contra la pared, la frustración mermando cada parte de su cordura y aun cuando sus amigos lo ayudaban preocupados por lo que pasaba...Él sentía su sangre correr con solo pensar en la hermosa rubia y que esta parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Como embajador en Magnolia, era representante del imperio y por ello debía comportarse como tal...estaba a punto de mandar a la basura todos los modales, cuando sus ojos al mirar por la ventana pudo vislumbrar a un grupo de doncellas que entraban hacia el bosque.

«En la misma dirección que se había ido ella» pensó, se volvió preparándose para hacer una excursión esa noche.

Como uno de los nobles del reino, conocido por su carácter y valentía la gente sonreía al ver a alguien como él salir cabalgando del palacio mientras atravesaba las calles y los viñedos.

Pero, su firme mirada estaba fija en una meta mientras cabalgaba velozmente para descansar en los viñedos fuera del palacio y donde un bosque junto a un riachuelo alimentaba la tierra como un pequeño paraíso.

Cuando se adentro a los bosques de Magnolia, vestía una traje de caza con la que solía salir en sus excursiones y sigilosamente se movió entre los arbustos para entrever la luz del sol entre las copas de los árboles.

Las risas se escuchaban, Natsu se colocó su bufanda sobre el rostro para ocultar su rostro y se dirigió en dirección de las dulces voces.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Erza, al hablar del consejero real Jellal cuyo atractivo era leyenda por el reino y se echó a reír, todas tenían expuestos sus cabellos al viento.

Ella se sonrojó al pensar en un chico que conoció en su juventud, era delgado y solía exhibir en su brazo el tatuaje de un dragón después vendarlo para que nadie lo viera.

En ese entonces su madre trabajaba en el palacio, su padre había muerto y ella le ayudaba en los quehaceres, allí fue donde lo conoció.

— **Oh, vaya...** —La voz de Cana la sacó de los recuerdos, su sonrisa llena de malicia y picardía junto a sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en ella— **¿En quien estas pensado, Lucy?**

Ella se sonrojó, pero no les mentiría a ellas sus hermanas.

— **En alguien en especial** —dijo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía y pensó, en su rostro lleno de felicidad cuando hablaban en el jardín donde trabajaba con su madre. Ahora si el estuviera allí, habría crecido como un chico fuerte y tal vez un guerrero de elite— **Oh, sí me besara con sus labios... Su amor sería mejor que el vino, su nombre es como un perfume, por su olor suave y las jóvenes se enamoran de él.**

Ellas se echaron a reír, Mirajane y Erza suspiraron entendiendo sus sentimientos, porque sonaba difícil que un noble se fijara en ellas.

Anhelaba con fuerza, que él llegara hasta su tienda y la llevara con ella a sus habitaciones, le diera un hogar...La familia que había soñado desde la muerte de su madre.

Sus amigas estaban felices, porque ella se enamorara y fuera feliz con esa persona en especial, pero sabía que aquel que la había visto seria un total desconocido al que no amaba.

Lady Eileen, le había dado a entender que su compañero para toda la vida por compromiso con el reino tendría una marca en especial y si había alguien era ese chico.

Sus pies descalzos tocaban la breve superficie del pequeño riachuelo, sus amigas estaban en unas túnicas delicadas para bañarse y cuando salieron dejándola sola, con la naturaleza en un constante movimiento.

Cerró los ojos para ver ese rostro que buscaba que amaba y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con unos ojos oscuros fijos en ella, su rostro cubierto con una bufanda y quiso gritar pero sintió una mano fuerte obstruyendo sus labios.

— **No te haré daño...** —esa voz la reconoció, en vez de sentir el pánico de hacia unos momentos cuando pensaba en este extraño sólo pudo sentir como se relajaba su cuerpo tan distinto de las alarmas en su mente — **Apartare mi mano, no gritaras ¿Lo Prometes?**

Ella asintió, su mano era caliente y agitada apretó los labios, trago en seco viendo uno de sus brazos vendados pero luego ver una especie de traje de guerrero con un emblema blanco de un dragón.

— **Yo...No se porque te he seguido, solo...** —dijo, estaba inseguro y ella vio con otros ojos la confusión de este hombre por lo sucedido.

No era la única que temía por las emociones y sus sentimientos por una persona extraña, pero era algo que ocurría con ellas como doncellas.

Vio como sacudía su cabeza, como si tratara de evitar tanto como ella esa atracción y eso era realmente noble por parte de él— _Aun conociendo o no sobre los designios de las doncellas_ —Y no reclamaba todo de un sólo, sino que trataba de entender lo que sucedía.

— **Bueno, yo soy Lucy...** —dijo ella, se sonrojo al ver su rostro cubierto y se echó a reír, miró la confusión de su mirada ella señaló su cara.

— **Oh, lo siento... Parezco un ninja** —dijo con su profunda voz para ver como un rostro tan atractivo ante ella se exhibía y dejaba un inusual color de cabello junto a ese cuerpo, se sintió enrojecer — **Mi nombre es Natsu, mucho gusto.**

Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, un escalofríos recorrió su piel y algo en ella había cambiado.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

«Hazme saber, de mi alma, donde pastorearas;,donde te recostaras al mediodía, para que yo no ande errante tras ...tus compañeros»

Si a Natsu le hubieran dicho hace un par de semanas que él amor a primera vista existía, se hubiera echado a reír e incluso hubiera golpeado al idiota, pero allí estaba él disfrutando de una chica hermosa y su compañía.

Aun cuando había conocido a sus hermanas, no le llamo alguna otra su atención.

Solían a veces hablar a solas, disfrutaba de su voz e inocencia y aun así, era tan distinta de las mujeres con las que había estado porque no miraba tal vez quien era como noble o no sabia.

Ella usaba un collar singular con un hermoso rubí, unos aretes delicados y su vestido tan distinta con su cuerpo no expresaba más allá sólo sinceridad.

Le había enseñado donde encontrarlo, cuando solía entrenar con Gray o en los jardines de la embajada, pero ella no estaba interesada en los lujos sino que traía un obsequio para él, hecho por sus manos que cada día cautivaban su corazón tras su alegría y la tristeza que sentia ella cuando no lo encontraba, que incluso preguntaba por las calles por él.

Nadie había hecho algo así, sólo su amigo Gray y su hermano en pro de sus deberes reales...pero, ella no lo abandonaba era de las que persistía hasta encontrarlo sólo para saber su bienestar.

Él llevó una mano a su rostro, se había resistido todo ese tiempo conocer la suavidad de su piel y aunque no llevaba joyas de engastes de oro, su rostro sonrojado era la personificación de la belleza mas inocente y pura.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro dando la oportunidad de que lo rechazara y él entendería su decisión, pero cuando vio que no era así, suavemente tomó sus labios para ahogarse en el sabor de la ambrosía y la lujuria que era su aroma.

Él sintió su mano agarrarlo del cuello y profundizó aún más, no podía soportar esta atracción tan fuerte, por ello se separó de ella anhelando mas por eso junto su frente con la de ella.

Tomando aliento, ambos se miraron a los ojos y vio en ellos el mismo anhelo, uno tan real, tan fuerte como el propio.

Se levantó y extendió su mano, esperando por ella.

— **Le prometí a tus hermanas que si fueses mía, sería en la ceremonia que tenían y eso haré** —dijo con firmeza, la miró a los ojos para ver si dudaba o expresaba algo.

Pero, se encontró con alegría y lágrimas ella se acercó hasta él con un abrazo.

Envueltos en lo que sellaría sus corazones y sus almas más allá de los tiempos o edades.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

El fuego, la tierra, el viento, las estrellas y sus hermanas en la ceremonia donde contemplaba al hombre que amaba, vestido con las ropas mas hermosas que resaltaban su cuerpo mas de lo atractivo que era...habían hecho el comienzo de la noche algo más maravilloso de la vida que conocía.

Él tomó su mano y en medio de sus hermanas quienes danzaban alrededor de ellos dos, mirándose uno al otro aún moviéndose en círculos uno alrededor del otro, sin apartarse en ningún momento sus ojos de los suyos.

Igual fue con el banquete, ella recibió de su mano con deleite una deliciosa fruta y sonrojada, el se acercó para probar de sus labios el jugo de esta.

Su corazón latir a mil, era como una explosión de fuegos artificiales mientras veía la sonrisa de él, aun sin prestar atención a la presencia de Lady Eileen esa noche y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la tienda bordada con hermosas telas — _Que Natsu había traído ante sus hermanas_ —pero dentro era un hermoso lugar e iluminado por las velas, le daban un aspecto más intimo.

Se volvió girando en un círculo, sobre la alfombra y sonriente se acercó al pelirosa, deslizó su mano sobre su brazo mientras apartaba la camisa — _Con el corazon a punto de estallarle_ —pudo notar que estaba vendado.

Él tomó asiento sobre la cama, ella se arrodilló ante él y apartando con suavidad las vendas una a una, teniendo cuidado pudo ver un oscuro tatuaje sobre su piel.

«¡Era el dragón!» pensó, sintiendo que su temor desaparecía lentamente y beso el dorso de su mano.

— **Natsu...** —murmuro ella con reverencia, besando su piel y elevó sus mirada para ver el deleite en los ojos negros de él, reivindicando su promesa — **Eres a quien amo, con todo el corazón.**

Ella salio al encuentro de su rostro, su aroma era delicioso él sabor de las delicias frutales en su boca era un manjar su mano cálida acariciaba su piel y encendía en su cuerpo, no supo en que momento él la había traído hasta la cama.

Sus brazos fuertes tan cálidos, sus manos apartaban en un frenesí y con una suavidad se deslizó sobre su cuello, beso donde estaba su pulso haciendo de ella derretirse con un suspiro.

Sintió enrojecer su piel con sus labios, tomo su cabello con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia sí, los aromas, sus labios todo él era un dulce mientras su cuerpo se unía al suyo en la más antigua de las uniones desde la creación.

Incrustó sus uñas en su piel, la suave voz de sus labios con la promesa de amarla más allá de la vida, con la unión de cuerpo y alma ante el creador de todas las cosas.

Ella era suya y él era de ella, enfermos de un amor que con su voz llamó en la promesa de dos jóvenes que una vez esperaron para tener un premio más allá de la pasión o la lujuria.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu había estado extasiado en el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer, deslizó uno de sus dedos por su piel y la vio estremecer, su cabello dorado desperdigado sobre su espalda.

Apartó su cabello se acercó a su espalda, absorbió su aroma a vainilla y beso su piel sintiendo como un suspiro salia de sus hinchados labios.

Su figura era deleite a la vista, su voz un dulce canto de sirenas que encandilaba su alma y sus ojos como el chocolate caliente, sus labios, su piel tan suave le pertenecía sólo a él.

La atrajo hacia sí, deslizándo sus manos para tomar sus pechos tan perfectos para él y dormir entre su aroma, tal vez compartir esta felicidad con su familia y con sus amigos.

La familia de Lucy habían pedido 7 días para despedirse y en esos días ella sería presentada a su hermano.

Tal vez Gray quien lo acompañaba, como parte de su guardia personal podría encontrar a alguien y ambos vestían una ropa diferente junto a sus armas no solo por su seguridad sino como respeto por las damas, porque aún en tiempo de paz solían aparecer según la sabiduría de su hermano: traidores y opositores al reino.

— **Natsu, ¿A donde vamos?** —le habia preguntado Gray, el pelirosa desmontó de su caballo y lo ató escondido entre los arboles, se llevó un dedo a los labios.

En silencio pasaron por entre los gruesos árboles, atentos a cualquier ruido y avanzando pudieron ver un grupo de tiendas, estas tenían bordados de formas intrínsecos que cautivaban los ojos.

— **Este es** **parte de mi familia y hoy me voy a casar** **, Gray** —dijo el pelirosa, levantándose de su escondite al ver a una joven rubia vestir una túnica de un color dorado con rojo— **Puedes acercarte a quien tu desees y será tu esposa, estas son doncellas del cielo... Así que ten cuidado, con ellas incluso yo las defiendo.**

Después de aquello, esa noche Lucy había sido su mujer y con una sonrisa salio de la tienda con solo sus pantalones, se colocó una túnica para cubrir sus brazos y se acercó a su amigo quien habia dormido en guardia.

Gray asintió, el pelirosa camino de vuelta a encontrarse con la mujer que había sido un sueño y también una realidad.

— **Lucy, te** **amo** **...** —murmuro, beso su frente y volvió a acurrucarse contra ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **E** **s el tercer día del Nalu Love Fest, debía haberlo publicado el día 19-10-2017 y bueno estaba sin datos, sin inspiración muriendo de un terrible calor durante tres días :(**

 **¿Que leyenda, mito,fábula, etc me recomendarían?**

 **El más recomendado, ese será el ganador con un plus para la primera persona que lo promovió, podría escoger un capítulo en cualquiera de las historias que estoy haciendo o una nueva y entregar en la correspondiente historia o en dedicatorias x3**

 **Espero les guste, hasta el próximo ¡Arrivederci chicos/as!**


	5. Día 2: Medias y Lencería

**Fairy Tales Mithology: Love Fest**

 **Nalu Love Fest 2017**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Prompts : Nalu Love Fest 2017**

 **Fabula/Cuento/Mito/Leyenda:**

 **La Cenicienta**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cuentos, las leyendas, mitos, la inspiración y lo sobrenatural se hará presente en esta inusual pareja que aún no se resigna a perder...Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy #Nalu_Love_Fest_2017**

 **N.A.: Gracias a sus favoritos esta historia continua y sus hermosos reviews x3**

 **Advertencia: Puede tener algo de Lemon gracias al tema de la semana del Nalu Love Fest.**

 **Todo lo escrito en esta historia es obra única y exclusiva del** **cuento** **, esta loca idea de modificar a gusto del autor.**

 **Las historias usadas son obras de sus correspondientes autores.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Love_Fest_ 2017_**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime/ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:2838 xD aprox.**

 **5**

 **Dia 2:**

 **"Medias / Lencería"**

— **¡Dragion!** escucho el grito de su hermanastro Sting, desde la muerte de su padre se había mudado con la madre de este par de gemelos y eso sólo había hecho de su vida un infierno o por lo menos algo cercano a eso.

«Ay va mis buenos días » pensó levantándose de su litera que colocaba cerca de la chimenea, el frío era una molestia y mucho más en el invierno, algo que detestaba era el frío.

Natsu Dragion, era realmente lamentable y más, si el caso vivía con estas personas que lo despreciaban.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, había quedado a cargo de unos parientes lejanos de este y quienes lo trataban más como un siervo que como un pariente, para ellos aquello era la mejor forma de ganarse el pan de cada día según ellos.

«Era un verdadero masoquista» pensó, se sacudió lo mejor que pudo de las cenizas pegadas a su ropa _Que era una_ _amasijo_ _de ropas que habían desecho los gemelos_ Se alegraba de haber aprendido a coser de su mejor amigo Gray, quien servía a una mujer bastante agresiva a su parecer pues la duquesa Loxar lo usaba como su amante.

«Y se veía feliz » pensó Natsu al recordar que lo vio reír, algo que creyó imposible e incluso antes vestía como un chico tímido y ahora, como duque era un hombre temible ante quien osaba irrumpir o desafiar las órdenes de la duquesa.

Rayos, si era realmente feliz y se alegraba.

El reino de Fiore era gobernado por mujeres, desde la reina Eileen Belserion, quien se decía había domado a los feroces dragones hasta incluso cada uno de los reinos de Isghar y estas eran feroces mujeres, pero estaban bajo el mando de la reina de los dragones.

Él vivía en Magnolia, donde gobernaban desde allí tres mujeres que hacían de esta parte del reino de Fiore tan rica: Hargeon, Magnolia y Acalypha. Esta zona prosperaba como nunca, ellas gobernaban con mano de hierro y era decir mucho.

Ellas tenían amantes, pero cuando estas tomaran un consorte Esposo como se llamara, ellos pasaban a recibir incluso algo especial de esas damas y eso le había pasado a su amigo Gray.

Suspiro, el día de hoy seria duro y un alivio a su alma.

Era optimista, anoche había terminado de coser los trajes para los gemelos y se alegraba de haber adelantado algo de los quehaceres de la casa.

Había leído la invitación que había llegado hacia un par de semanas, al parecer la Archiduquesa Ashley estaba buscando al hombre que seria su consorte y por ello había preparado una fiesta de disfraces, para todos los hombres del reino.

Bueno, no es que tuviera una oportunidad y echando la leña a las llamas salió a buscar agua al pozo, para preparar el usual chocolate de los gemelos _No es que no le gustara, pero prefería algo más fuerte como el café_ Habiendo terminado de preparar el desayuno, subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de estos.

Escuchó algo caer, soltó un hondo suspiro sabiendo que era lo que tal vez pasaba y por ello se preparó mentalmente para la escena de berrinches que sus hermanos solían hacer al salir a algún evento elegante.

Al abrir la puerta encontró sólo algunos zapatos tirados, ropas, algunos objetos en el suelo y al par de gemelos jaloneandose los labios de forma tonta, rodando por el suelo dañando todo a su paso.

Vio los trajes que terminó, los apartó del camino de destrucción de la escena absurda de pelea de estos y colocándolos en la percha dejó el desayuno sobre el tocador _Que aun había sobrevivido_ a los jalones de cabello, la revolcada en el suelo y ni que decir de las mordidas.

Sin pensar siquiera en el esfuerzo que había hecho por ellos, el tiempo que invirtió en organizar el cuarto o si tal vez, tenía hambre...

«Paciencia, Natsu» se dijo con una palmada mental, para soltar una sonrisa forzada resignada «Son buenos, te han acogido aun sin tener un lazo de sangre...te han dado un hogar, comida y son tu familia»

— **¡Chicos, detenganse!** exclamo, ellos lo miraron con el usual desdén e ignorando eso continuó **No creo que su eminencia quiera un hombre lleno de mordeduras, mal vestido y con mal aspecto para ser su consorte.**

Pudo ver el horror en los ojos de ambos, vio como se levantaban para buscar los trajes que eran la presentación ante la Archiduquesa y por supuesto, Natsu sabía que golpear su ego sería la única manera que podría detener la pelea.

— **Sting, Rogue, hermanos** dijo con un tono de preocupación fingido y por sus astutos ojos pudo ver como parecían halagados algo que destacaba bien con su padre era su inteligencia.

«De la que haría uso para deshacerse de ese par» pensó mientras caminaba a las perchas y llegaba hasta uno de los espejos colgantes para encararlos con su estado _Asi se arreglarían rápidamente_ luego se giró frente a ellos.

— **¿Esto es lo que su eminencia verá?** dijo con su tono, estos miraron sus rostros con horror y aprovechando su inmóvil estado, continuó **Deben prepararse, ya casi es hora de irse a eso del mediodía pero no han desayunado y mucho menos se han alistado...**

Ellos se miraron, Natsu se había dado cuenta de que sólo vestían una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y dejó a un lado los espejos para volverse, golpear las butacas donde podría ayudarlos y terminar con su martirio.

— **Dejenme ayudarlos, así estarán listos más rápidos y mientras se visten puedo arreglar vuestros accesorios** dijo, sacó del perchero ambos trajes elegantes y los zapatos a juego.

Una hora después, tras unos problemáticos momentos entre colocar los trajes, los accesorios a juego con los trajes que dejaban a descubierto el torso de Sting y vestía de acuerdo a sus gustos a Rogue, luego de comer arreglo sus peinados para correr a alistar el carruaje que los llevaría al palacio junto a sus equipajes, pues esta fiesta era para quedarse en las cercanías del lugar.

Cuando vio como se alejaban, se recostó en la puerta y sonrió podía decirse que era hora de dormir, pues podría hacer en poco tiempo los quehaceres del hogar.

— **Miau, Aye** escucho el extraño maullido de su fiel amigo felino:Happy después que le cayó un pote de pintura azul de aceite en la casa del pintor Reedus después de robar un pescado.

— **Por fin se han ido, Happy** dijo con alegría, primero terminaría de arreglar el desastre de sus hermanos **Ahora terminaré esto, así descansaré mas tarde.**

Al entrar suspiró, dejó al felino sobre la mesa del tocador y empezó a recoger las toallas, los accesorios, los zapatos e incluso la ropa que ellos desechaban.

Happy le ayudó recogiendo alguno que otro objeto, desde que el gato se volvió su único amigo cercano podia imaginar otras cosas y cuando colocó algunos potes de polvo en el tocador se encontró con la invitación.

Miró de un lado a otro el sobre, levantándolo contra luz se fijo en el símbolo de las archiduquesa y sintió una extraña opresión porque aun cuando se dijera que no tenía importancia, Natsu deseaba conocer el palacio o por lo menos, conocer esa clase de eventos que no ocurriría nuevamente con la reputación de las Archiduquesas.

«Si pudiera ir...» pensó, pero sabia que aquel deseo era estúpido porque no iba vestido y mucho menos listo para los gastos correspondientes a los 3 días de festividad.

Cuando término, después de un baño y una buena comida Natsu miró con anhelo el sobre de la invitación, vio como la luz del sol comenzaba a decaer pensó en el baile que comenzaría pronto.

— **¿Quieres ir?** dijo una voz, se volvió para ver sobre la ventana a un pelinegro con un rostro familiar y una sonrisa maliciosa, Natsu miró al desconocido con recelo.

— **¿Quien eres? y ¿Porque quieres ayudarme?** dijo, con un paso atrás para tomar el azadón de la chimenea y apretar con fuerza el metal.

— **Digamos que soy algo parecido a "Un Hada", pero yo como tú... No usaría el azadón y mucho menos...** dijo en un santiamén frente a él y sosteniendo su cara sonrió **Amenazaria al rey de los Spriggans.**

El calor se propago por su cara, por su cuerpo y el dolor se hizo insoportable, a su mente llegaron imágenes una tras otra que le perforaron la mente, sintió que todo se volvía oscuro.

— **Me gusta tu personalidad, por eso te haré mi hermano** dijo el sujeto, lo último que vio fue su espalda que se dirigía al pequeño Happy **Es hora que mi hermano tenga lo que desea, por eso...**

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy Ashley sentada sobre uno de los tronos de las conocidas "Reinas Oscuras " encargadas de esta parte de Fiore y tan lejos de Levy su ene-amiga algo que le satisfizo a dar mayor lealtad a la reina Belserion.

En el lado derecho ella se sentaba, en el centro Erza Knightwalker con su "Consorte" un peliazul que parecía hipnotizado al sentir las manos de ella acariciar su rostro con ese tatuaje y que besaba con avidez; Luego estaba Mirajane alias "La demonio" con su escultural hombre rubio y encima de su regazo casi como si estuviera en el dormitorio.

— **¡Rayos!** exclamo ella, enojada levantándose de su trono y eso había provocado que ambas la miraran con sus ojos oscurecidos, eso le resto importancia **¡Vayan a un motel o a sus habitaciones! ¡No me interesa ver este Show Porno!**

Ellas se echaron a reír y se colocaron de pie, vestían ropas parecidas a una mujer fatal sólo entre ellos y siendo para un hombre como los suyos, parecían ellos llevar el vestido y ellas los pantalones.

Las dos sonrieron, eso nunca auguraba nada bueno y apretando los dientes se preparó para luchar.

Pero, encontró a ese par riéndose y luego de estas haber partido del salón con sus consortes, supo que esas dos habían planeado un baile de cacería.

«¡Mierda!» pensó con una mueca con su traje de cuero y colocando sus piernas sobre su trono acariciando los picos de dragones que solían dormir entre los tronos, escuchando a uno de sus consejeros-amigos-sirvientes, Loke.

Él llevaba reportes de Acalypha ante ella, era su mano izquierda al mando y de confianza, pero le había traído las decisiones mas difíciles a ella.

Lo despidió, se levantó de su trono para mirar desde el balcón la ciudad de Magnolia y pensó en su amiga Juvia, ella vendría a esa estúpida fiesta que esas dos diabólicas mujeres hicieron a sus espaldas.

— **Princesa** La voz de virgo le anunció que su baño estaba listo, vestiría las ropas reales de duquesa pero con un toque de su usual crueldad y sensualidad.

La mucama aparto su ropa de cuero, miró su cuerpo frente al espejo lleno de cicatrices y el tatuaje de su lealtad, una que la había llevado a ser una digna heredera de su posición.

Lucy estaba cansada de estar así, tenía que reconocer que había sentido envidia de sus amigas y eso era una verdadera mierda que arruinaba su vida.

De todos modos no es que no estuviera interesada, pero una vida conociendo chicos tras chicos era realmente molesta y mas cuando estos se volvían obsesivos insanos.

Sí esta fiesta traía al hombre de su vida, le regalaría a ese par de brujas una de las joyas que tenia y que sabía que ese par codiciaban ya que gracias a su predecesora podía poseer en buena lid.

«Después de todo, ¿Quien podría negarse a sus órdenes?» pensó con una sonrisa llena de malicia al ver su cuerpo en el enorme espejo y que sabía atraían las miradas de los cobardes por lo atractivo que puede ser un consorte.

Sonrió al ver la vestimenta de esta noche, la mezcla de seda, volantes, cintas junto a las medias y lencería solo podría verla ella pero también el hombre que sería su consorte.

Esta noche, seria el fin a la soltería de Lucy y le daría la bienvenida a su nueva vida conociendo al consorte que la amaría toda su vida, le daría la bienvenida a su hogar después del cansancio como regente cada día.

Eso era lo que deseaba y pondría de su parte.

«O eso esperaba » pensó mirando el látigo que usaba para intimidar y sonrió «No podía faltar su látigo.»

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu despertó con resaca, rayos no es que fuera desconocido que él no bebía y pues, que lo hiciera cuando no estaban ese par era conocido solo para si mismo esos bellos momentos, pero, este no era un bello momento porque no había bebido.

No, un loco con alas tan oscuras le había estrellado algo y amenazado/asesinado al pequeño Happy, miró hacia donde estaba el felino pero se encontró con un par de patas frente a él de color azul.

 **¡Natsu!¡Levantate!** dijo una voz familiar, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grandes y la cara del pequeño Happy **¡Debemos ir al baile!**

«Ahora si que enloqueci» pensó mirando al gato en sus patas traseras con una pequeña chaqueta elegante y sentándose miró con cautela parpadeo un par de veces, se alejó un poco el espejo reflejo su imagen con su cabello un poco largo, limpio con un oscuro traje con un extraño símbolo cruzado en dorado con la bufanda oculta de su padre alrededor de su cuello.

Unas cadenas alrededor de su camisa, esto era extraño y vino a su mente la enferma sonrisa del extraño.

— **Happy, ¿Como llegaremos hasta el palacio?** era realista, Natsu sabia que una cosa era tener el traje y otra era llegar hasta el palacio hasta el centro de Magnolia **Esta muy lejos de aquí y...**

— **Eres demasiado pesimista, Natsu** dijo, negando efusivamente con la cabeza y miró con fijeza al pelirosa **durante mucho tiempo, he estado contigo y has sido derrotista viviendo miserablemente, por eso le pedí al rey Spriggan que viniera para irnos de aquí...**

Estaba perplejo, había preocupado incluso a su gatuno amigo y no había sido él único, pero ellos veían su condición esperando por decidirse mandar a ese par a la mierda para tomar las riendas de su futuro.

«¡Hasta recurrieron a entes sobrenaturales! » pensó, su vida apestaba y no es que no tuviera motivos para irse, sino que muchas veces sentía que era un cobarde que todo lo que pasaba era justo.

— **¡Ok! ¡Hagamoslo!** dijo creyendo en lo que estaba sucediendo aqui y ahora, no se retractaría de sus palabras **¿Cual es el plan?**

Él asintió, entonces vio como del felino salia un par de alas desde su espalda.

— **¡Aye!** contesto el felino con una sonrisa **¡Pues, ya te lo dije! ¡Volando!**

«Ese seria un día para recordar » pensó con una sonrisa y mirando al cielo mientras se elevaban cada vez mas alto.

 _Natsu no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba a la medianoche...Porque aquella "Hada" traía con él un precio y no era precisamente dejarte en harapos..._

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy estaba realmente decepcionada y hastiada.

El salón estaba lleno de idiotas, esa cantidad de hombres _Con excepción de algunas mujeres_ _amigas y otras_ _que coquetearon con ella_ solo babeando por su estatus o su cuerpo que estimularon su ego más no su libido y eso apestaba, de uno al diez podía decir 8 ya que algunos hombres vestían como para comérselos.

«Hasta que hablaban» pensó con molestia al pensar en un rubio escultural con sus bíceps expuestos y un rostro de pecado, pero al momento de hablar todo se había acabado.

No es que por ser rubio era idiota, después de todo ella era la excepción de la regla.

Pero, este junto a su hermano tan distinto _Como la luz y las sombras_ parecian competir entre ellos por sus afectos, ignorándola paso a segundo plano la idea de probar con ellos su placer.

Era un baile de máscaras, pero aun desconociendo sus rostros podía ver lo sosos que eran la mayoría y no era para menos al ver al trio oscuro de tortura de la reina Eileen, chasqueo la lengua molesta hasta el momento en que entre la multitud apareció un hombre inusual.

La máscara que usaba parecía temible, su cabello desordenado del que no estaba seguro su color gracias a las pocas luces que iluminaban el salón y su cuerpo moldeado por lo que su traje dejaba ver, era realmente exquisito.

Agradecía a Mirajane y a Erza de haber invitado a algunas mujeres para la fiesta, todas eran casi de su altura y quien podría saber como era ella a través de su disfraz, por supuesto nadie había imaginado que habría más mujeres como ella.

Le hizo volverse de su visión, ni siquiera estaba atento a la mujer ante él a quién despidió con una seña y sonrió al ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas al mirarla, estaban fijos sus oscuros ojos en ella— _Era como si el resto del mundo no existiera y solo ellos dos estaban vivos_ —la música se volvió parte de la escena más singular de su cínica vida.

Él hizo una leve inclinación, extendió una mano como una invitación — _Aunque su pose era una súplica_ —acepto y sintió la fuerza de sus manos junto a su cuerpo al compás de los instrumentos.

Su cuerpo era caliente, pudo percibir algo extraño en aquel hombre y realmente no le importaba mientras se movían, ella no era buena hablando... Pero, si este fuese su consorte debía saber sus gustos y que tan compatibles eran.

Sin darse cuenta, ese par de noches había bailado con él cada vez que llegaba la medianoche él salía corriendo y eso la desconcertaba, habían conversado e incluso se sentían bien uno con el otro pero era un enigma cuando este se iba.

Esa noche, lo vio regresar e incluso se fijó en que ya podía diferenciarla entre todos los cebos, para invitarla a bailar aunque pudo notar que algunas chicas le hablaban y aún se iban a acostar con otros invitados con los que habían hablado.

Ella había decidido en probar a este hombre, así que lo arrastró hasta una pared donde tenía un pasadizo secreto en el que estaba tras mover una de las antorchas del pasillo y que solo conocían ellas, se deslizaron en las sombras perdiéndose de vista de los otros invitados.

Se volvió para atraer impetuosa sus labios, sintió la necesidad correr por su sangre cuando luchaban en su boca y apretó sus manos en su cabello, se separaron ambos buscando oxígeno aun necesitada de más lo llevo hasta que se hizo mas oscuro donde estaba una cama que para comodidad usaban y lanzándolo contra esta cayó como una posesa sobre él, tomando sus labios.

Sintió sus manos apartando la lencería y las medias, apartando el disfraz sobre sus rostros y cuerpos, besando con reverencia cada parte de ella, sentir su aliento desde la pantorrilla hasta el inicio de sus muslos.

Aun cuando no veían sus rostros, su tacto recorría su mandíbula, su cabello, reconociendo su cuerpo a través del alma y no solo por la vista, ella sintió la necesidad bullir en él, sus manos junto a las suyas con avidez marcando su piel con un jadeo se unieron en el más antiguo ritual de los cuerpos.

Se movieron frenéticamente con hambre de más, cuando estuvo encima de ella incrustó sus uñas en sus brazos, trasero e incluso espalda en un patrón singular que sólo ella podía liberar o diferenciar, gritó con jubiló cuando alcanzó el clímax y escuchó un rugido de su compañero al llegar al suyo se quedó dormida.

Cuando escuchó las campanas de la medianoche abrió los ojos con prisa para ver como algo estaba en la ventana con una forma siniestra, era él pero algo era distinto y al ver unas alas que parecieron extenderse desde su espalda, escuchó un rugido al ver como el hombre con quien se había acostado era realmente un monstruo.

Lo vio lanzarse por la ventana al cielo, se levantó desnuda para fijar su mirada en la silueta oscura del hombre encantador con quien había salido y sintió por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo el sabor de las lágrimas.

Apartó con brusquedad la humedad de sus mejillas, una sonrisa remplazó la linea tensa de sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de determinación, escuchó ruido al sentir como una puerta se abría con fuerza para ver en ella a sus compañeras entrar con sus ojos inyectados en sangre junto a sus consortes.

— **¡¿Donde está, Lucy?!** —exclamo Erza extendiendo su lanza de los 10 mandamientos y sus ojos café llenos de la adrenalina antes de la caza.

— **Lucy, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?** —dijo la albina, quien observó todo con cautela y cuyos movimientos eran sincronizados con los de su consorte.

No le importaba si la veían desnuda, estaba decidida a atrapar al hombre que marcó su alma y quien era el consorte que había buscado.

— **Se acabó la fiesta** —dijo, se dirigió a uno de los escaparates y saco su traje negro de cuero junto a su equipo de caza, se colocó sus botas dejando el emblema de su lealtad con el reino— **Es hora de ir tras mi presa, ahora, debo cazar a un monstruo.**

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu no sabia que aquello iba a suceder y más cuando había salido corriendo a medianoche, cuando estuvo en el jardín su cuerpo comenzó a arder y sus huesos e incluso músculos parecían explotar de dolor, vio sus brazos convertirse en garras oscuras luego como explotó desde su espalda un par de apéndices que parecían alas y una cola.

Esa noche había regresado a algún lugar, de lo único que era consciente era de la sensación del miedo y se acurrucó, no quería hacer daño cuando el mediodía tocó su cuerpo nuevamente regreso a su forma humana y se desmayó en el bosque.

Cuándo volvió a despertar desesperado preguntó a su felino amigo sobre aquello y por su preocupación, este accedió a llevarlo hasta el causante de aquel cambio monstruoso en él.

Entrando en las profundidades del bosque de Magnolia, encontraron al supuesto rey de las hadas quien apoyaba un brazo sobre una rodilla que estaba por encima de las gruesas raíces de un enorme árbol conocido como Tenrou.

Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en él, ya no poseía alas pero vestía como un poderoso hombre temible ante quien se arrodillaban y su sonrisa le daba mala espina, apretó los labios aún con su apariencia humana no era tan débil.

— **¡¿QUE ME HICISTE?!** —grito desesperado con la ira encendiendo sus oscuros ojos y pudo ver la amabilidad e incluso familiaridad a pesar del rostro impasible del pelinegro— **¡¿Porque...?!¡¿Que fue lo que te hice?!**

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, provocando la ira bullir en su cuerpo como un volcán en erupción que se apagó con sus palabras.

— **Es el pago por lo que se te dio** —dijo con voz monótona, desecho con una mano una mota de polvo— **Las hadas no trabajan gratis, ¿Acaso creíste que se te dio la libertad sin nada a cambio?**

Él quedó en silencio sabiendo que tenía razón, todo no era gratis y que sus primos podían hacer constancia de ello.

— **Solo te hice cargar un oscuro monstruo que al parecer tu cuerpo puede ser guardián** —dijo, Natsu no era consciente de ello porque sentía que algo en su interior había cambiado y el calor en su cuerpo era una muestra de ello — **La única forma de que no te domine es que en la cuarta noche de luna llena, encuentres a pesar del cambio una mujer dispuesta a estar contigo. Es algo tradicional de las hadas, pero, pensándolo mejor yo no soy un hada... Por eso ahora como mi hermano quien es el legendario E.N.D. o te dejas consumir por la oscuridad o vives, es así de simple.**

Pudo regresar impotente con Happy, era injusta su situación y estaba en apuros porque de no cumplir las condiciones que su "Hermano" impuso seria un monstruo irracional que destruiría Fiore.

Pensó en el rostro de la mujer que había bailado con él, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos marrones tras la máscara, su aroma a vainilla junto a su voz tan seductora con un cuerpo por el que muchos matarían.

Aún tenía tiempo, tres noches y sus amaneceres para pedir ayuda o por decirlo así tenía tiempo para evitar que la consciencia oscura del monstruo superara su voluntad llevándolo al mundo con el que una vez tuvo pesadillas cuando su madre le contaba historias de leyendas o cuentos para dormir.

«Si mamá estuviera aquí... Sabría que hacer» pensó, una idea le vino a la mente podría conocer a la chica con quien se encontró en ese baile y luego contarle su situación, tal vez solo...tal vez, ella podría salvarlo de aquella condenada maldición consecuencia de un estúpido deseo por el simple hecho de no haber decidido dejar al par de gemelos y vivir su propia vida.

No quería rendirse, eso era un hecho a pesar de ser un cobarde y volvió a regresar.

La segunda noche supo que ella le encantaba aprender a luchar, era como ver su reflejo ante la situación en que estaba y ver su determinación ante su condición femenina, no sólo por el hecho de demostrar su valor sino por el simple acto de superar sus propios miedos, eso era algo de admirar.

Pero, en él crecía algo que no podía describir y eso era un hecho.

La última noche supo que no podía haber colocar esa carga en ella, cuando llegó buscó su aroma entre miles de olores un poco rancio, dulzón, fuertes o empalagosas pero ella aroma natural tan delicioso como la vainilla así que cruzando entre la gente en su dirección pudo ver su esbelta figura, su cabello rubio natural y una confianza casi tan inusual pero tan reconfortante.

Cuando se acercó pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, era deseo puro y sin subterfugios sin poder evitarlo sintió su cuerpo reaccionar a ella, lo arrastró hasta una pared en las sombras lejos de ojos curiosos, no le importaba donde lo llevara porque era como si sus instintos primarios se hubieran apoderado de su voluntad.

Deslizó sus manos hasta su rostro, encontrando con ansias sus labios entrelazaban sus cuerpos buscando estar cada vez mas cerca la tomó desde la nuca con una agresividad que no había sabido que tenía, cayó sin darse cuenta sobre un colchón para luego sentirla sobre sí apoderándose de sus labios.

Deslizó sus manos hasta sus piernas, sintiendo la lencería y las sexys medias que cubrían su muslo junto a los ligueros que sostenían la tela, se desvío de sus labios para apartar con los dedos suavemente el antifaz que ocultaba un rostro que quiso ver...y vio lo hermosa que era, a pesar de la oscuridad la podía ver perfectamente.

No importaba, con reverencia continuo apartando la ropa de su cuerpo deslizando sus labios donde estuvieron sus manos hasta volver nuevamente a sus labios sin saciar su necesidad de poseerla y pudo sentir el mismo deseo por parte de ella al ver como con prisa apartaba cada prenda que lo cubría.

Era un reconocimiento a través de su cuerpo y alma, de ser uno nuevamente aun cuándo no había sabido aquello, sintió orgullo cuando lo marcó con sus uñas en un arranque de deseo que lo desquiciaba hasta el momento en que unió su cuerpo al suyo.

Era como regresar a casa donde realmente pertenecía, no con sus primos sino aquí en este lugar con esta mujer.

Era realmente embriagador, su sangre corría a mil y después de aquel estallido de pasión tras el clímax, vio lo agotada que estaba ella pero mientras ella dormía pudo observarla dormir llena de placer.

Pudo ver su cabello rubio, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su piel con sus cicatrices y deslizó su dedo sobre la marca en su brazo aun a pesar de lo confiada que era, aquí en la soledad donde estaban ambos era vulnerable.

Por eso, Natsu había decidido una cosa y besando un hombro la miró con ternura: No la usaría para apartar de él aquel pago por estar allí.

«Habia valido la pena» pensó refiriéndose al trato con el rey negro de las hadas, no haría que ella cargara con aquello y decidido se levantó de la cama.

El sonido de la medianoche retumbó en sus oídos, sintió su cuerpo arder, sus huesos estallar dolorosamente, sus brazos oscurecerse y un gemido desgarrador extenderse por su garganta ahora era más consciente que las dos primeras noches.

Sintió movimiento, se volvió para ver como la mujer en la cama a quien había amado hacia poco lo miraba con horror y eso terminó de hacer perder la poca esperanza en su relación, se subió al cobertizo del balcón para mirar por última vez el rostro que amaba, lanzó un rugido de dolor y se extendió hacia el cielo donde la luna sangrienta iluminaba el oscuro cielo sobre el palacio.

Por primera vez, había decidido algo sin dudar y por el bien de otro.

Por otro lado, sentía cada vez más la consciencia del ser que parecía una con la suya de por sí no le había dicho el rey que seria consumida su mente por aquel ser en su cuerpo y ahora que lo veía, podía ser cierto pero ya no importaba, ahora lo importante era regresar a casa la misma de la que no debió haber salido aquella noche o más bien, sólo iría a recoger algunas cosas para irse dejando a los gemelos para siempre.

Comenzar una nueva vida, trataría de resguardar al mundo de él y se desvío en el cielo hacia la casa en la colonia donde todo estaba oscuro pero lo suficiente a solas para descender.

Lo único que sabia, era que volvería a la normalidad pronto y quedaba solo otro día más siendo quien era por eso aprovecharía para despedirse de Gray su único amigo dejando a Happy a su cargo.

Descendió en el patio, pudo ver con claridad las cosas como estaban y moviéndose con torpeza entró, pudo ver al felino dormir donde solía estar él cada invierno, bueno era por más el único hogar que tuvo.

Al día siguiente regresaría, por ahora solo podría estar oculto en el bosque cercano y volviéndose salió del lugar, elevó su rostro al cielo mientras las alas se extendían para elevarlo como si ellas hubieran estado allí siempre.

— **¿Natsu?** —al mediodía del día siguiente regreso, después de haber robado algunas prendas de hombre y colarse en el patio lo menos que quería era encontrarse con Happy.

— **Vengo a recoger mis cosas, Happy** —dijo con una sonrisa, quería tranquilizarlo para que no se sintiera culpable por ofrecerle cumplir un sueño que desde hacia tiempo tenia y acariciando su cabeza lo miró con ternura — **Alistate, nos vamos de aquí ya es hora que tome el rumbo de mi vida y...**

— **Vaya, vaya...¿Pensabas salir Natsu?** —Natsu escuchó ruido y se volvió para ver a su primo Sting y a Rogue quienes lo miraron maliciosamente mientras aseguraban la puerta.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, había sido descubierto y estando tan cerca de ser libre, pero allí estaban ellos dos: Los muros de su vida que hicieron de él un cobarde, un sirviente que no era parte de la familia.

Se abalanzaron sobre él, golpeó con puños y patadas pero al final ambos lo golpearon en sincronía demostrando que ambos se entrenaban y lo fuerte que eran contra él sólo.

Lo habían arrastrado hasta el ático para castigarle por ir a la fiesta, por haber desafiado en irse sin haber pagado sus "deudas con ellos" y luego de una segunda paliza lo ataron dejándolo en las sombras del lugar donde había dormido mucho tiempo.

« ¿Porque rayos no salía el monstruo?» pensó con un labio partido algunas magulladuras y suponía que una que otra costilla rota pero del resto sentía que lo había atropellado un coche.

Vio como los rayos del sol comenzaban a menguar desde la pequeña ventana, ya sólo quedaba aquella noche para morir como humano, entonces se volvería la pesadilla de los niños y hombres.

Sentía los cambios que comenzaban a manifestarse en su cuerpo y podía percibir algunas cosas que antes ignoró pero que ahora todos sus sentidos parecían explotar su potencial produciendo una jaqueca junto a un agonizante dolor de en todos sus músculos.

— **¡Natsu! —** escuchó ruido y pudo ver la figura de su amigo felino Happy quien lo miraba con ojos llorosos— **Pense que ellos te harían daño y sin ellos darse cuenta de mi presencia me escondí para luego escabullirme hasta aquí...** —escuchó un suave sollozo y en voz baja continuo— **Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo.**

Lo escuchó deslizarse hasta estar dentro y volar hasta el suelo, con sus pequeñas garritas tratando de desatar las ataduras de las cuerdas, que era poco probable que hiciera.

La puerta se abrió, el pánico se vio reflejado en el pequeño cuerpo de Happy y se volvió para ver como el miedo por su felino amigo recorría su sangre bombeando adrenalina.

Vio como en cámara lenta tomaban a su amigo, entraban ambos gemelos a golpear a Happy hasta dejarlo inmóvil lanzándolo por el tejado y vio todo rojo, no supo nada del mundo exterior.

Todo había oscurecido, sentía la ira bullir cada vez más después de escuchar sus burlas y cuando sintió la medianoche, ya no importaba nada que hiciera aquel oscuro ser lo que quisiera...un rugido salió de sus labios.

El dolor, la ira y el calor se hicieron presentes por todo su cuerpo, sólo pudo ver a sus primos entrar al ático, por última vez cuando perdió toda su humanidad.

Lamentaba no haberse despedido de Gray, de saber cómo estaba Happy y volver a verla a ella más que a nadie.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy Ashley estaba sorprendida ante lo que se encontró.

Después de encontrar al pequeño felino herido, llevarlo y curarlo. Este le dijo de un pelirosa que vivía cerca que sufría por manos de sus parientes y consecuencia, firmó un trato a cambio de ir al baile, por supuesto nadie sabía eso que este mismo perdería su humanidad aquella noche.

Estaba perpleja por todo aquello, pero por fin lo había encontrado. Pero, no esperaba que fuera de esa manera.

Rayos, si ver un hombre alado junto a tanta sangre y fuego rugiendo a la noche no era de sorprenderse entonces estaba mal.

Pero, la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro daba indicio de que la sorpresa había pasado a excitación por la caza.

Cuando la guardia había anunciado que en los bosques de Magnolia, cerca de un pequeño poblado al este bajo jurisdicción de la duquesa de Loxar; se encontraba una temible criatura que había masacrado a un par de civiles y por menos incendiado aquel poblado, salio de inmediato para confirmar sus sospechas.

Y allí estaba.

Viendo la oscura criatura que bajo su piel escondía al hombre que había escogido y su siniestra figura amenazando todo lo conocido en este reino. Por eso había mandado a sus tropas que evacuaran a la gente mientras se hacía cargo del asunto.

Camino hacia la criatura, el viento arrastró su aroma hasta él que de repente se volvió para fijar su mirada dorada en ella mientras humo salía de su boca y apretó el látigo de su cadera, al detenerse unos pocos metros de él.

— **Vaya, además de escabullirse de mis manos también osas desafiar a tu Archiduquesa, ¿No?** —dijo con suavidad y vio cómo descendía del tejado entre las llamas, y parecía encandilado con su voz que parecía un cachorro desconcertado de que ella no le temiera— **¿Creíste que no entendería lo que eras? Verdaderamente eres un idiota, porque me perteneces es que vengo por ti.**

Pareció entender porque al instante, se dejó caer ante ella y sus ojos brillaron pudo ver como poco a poco tras leves gruñidos junto a mucho vapor su cuerpo fue empequeñeciendo hasta dejar sólo al hombre que conocía.

Un cuerpo bronceado, esculpido en el trabajo y la fuerza de las tareas domésticas, unos ojos de color dorado con motas oscuras de color negro, además del entrenamiento y las palizas que había pasado desde joven, las cicatrices en su cuerpo eran sinónimo de una voluntad forjada en su espíritu.

Acarició su rostro que en sus ojos veía su puro sometimiento hacia ella, vio que se acercaban algunos soldados y que con un siseo de los labios de él, se quedaron quietos porque aun podían ver los colmillos afilados de sus dientes.

Suponía que podía oler el miedo y al mirar, chasqueo la lengua molesta por confirmar aquello.

— **¡Oye!** —le golpeó con el mango del látigo y con una mueca llena de molestia tomó entre sus dedos sus mejillas con fuerza forzando a verla — **Soy yo la que amenaza a esos inútiles, ¿Lo entiendes? ...Me encantas, me perteneces y eso es todo.**

Sus ojos quedaron prendados de ella, asintió y acercándose hasta su rostro lo tomó de la nuca besándolo con fiereza, él respondió con la misma pasión de ella.

Chasqueo sus dedos, ella siempre tenía el collar que colocaría a su consorte y por extraño que parezca ese hombre de rodillas era suyo.

Tomó el objeto que lo identificaría ante todos como suyo para colocarlo en su cuello, luego vio lo que le sucedía a los consortes cuando una parte de ella pasaba místicamente a través de él y vio como sus ojos se tornaban negros, una sonrisa remplazó la linea de sus labios.

Deslizó su dedo sobre su pecho, donde se apreciaba una herida sobre el pecho y el ver su nueva marca que crecía sobre su piel exactamente sobre su corazón; él tomó su mano para llevarla a los labios.

Se puede decir que no era como esperaba, aun cuando no fuese una princesa como las de los cuentos de hadas y él no fuera un príncipe valiente, Lucy podía decir que tenía más que agradecer con alguien tan amable como Natsu Dragion, aun cuando sino hubiera perdido el control de si mismo y hubiera asesinado a sus primos.

Ella lo hubiera hecho, sin dudarlo.

De vez en cuando, podía ver a Natsu en los jardines creando alguno que otro invento y como lo miraban las chicas con deseo, él era amable con ellas pero cuando trataban de seducirlo quería matarlas.

Pero su lado más salvaje y oscuro le pertenecía, de una manera que nadie podía imaginar, solo ella podía disfrutar de su cuerpo y su amor.

Agradecía que Natsu le encantara su indumentaria tan sexy como sus medias y lencería, por supuesto nadie más podría verla sin morir a manos de E.N.D.

Sonrió al saber que el resto de su vida sería realmente exótico y divertido, al ver el cuerpo que dormía a su lado, pudo admirar la cicatriz sobre su rostro y aun sin saber como se la hizo, no lo hacía menos atractivo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Es el tercer día del Nalu Love Fest, debía haberlo publicado el día 20-10-2017 y bueno estaba sin datos, como saben la historia que me recomienden y gane, sera recompensado...**

 **¿Que leyenda, mito,fábula, etc me recomendarían?**

 **El más recomendado, ese será el ganador con un plus para la primera persona que lo promovió, podría escoger un capítulo en cualquiera de las historias que estoy haciendo o una nueva y entregar en la correspondiente historia o en dedicatorias x3**

 **Fairy Tale instrumental-Kalafina**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Espero les guste, hasta el próximo ¡Arrivederci chicos/as!**


	6. Dia 3: Chupetón

**Fairy Tales Mithology: Love Fest**

 **Nalu Love Fest 2017**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Prompts : Nalu Love Fest 2017**

 **Fabula/Cuento/Mito/Leyenda:**

 **"Mil Pieles" o "Bestia Peluda"**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cuentos, las leyendas, mitos, la inspiración y lo sobrenatural se hará presente en esta inusual pareja que aún no se resigna a perder y si fuese asi, ellos son del tipo que no lo aceptan asi...Misión Clase S: Weekly Magazine©Stormy #Nalu_Love_Fest_2017**

 **N.A.: Gracias a sus favoritos esta historia continua y sus hermosos reviews x3**

 **Advertencia: Puede tener algo de Lemon gracias al tema de la semana del Nalu Love Fest.**

 **Todo lo escrito en esta historia es obra única y exclusiva del** **cuento** **, esta loca idea de modificar a gusto del autor.**

 **Las historias usadas son obras de sus correspondientes autores.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Love_Fest_ 2017_**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime/ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **5330** **xD aprox.**

 **6**

 **Dia** **3:**

 **"** **Chupetón** **"**

Lucky "Lucy", heredera de la familia Heartfilia Korzen había huido de su déspota padre y no podía sentir tranquilidad al caminar por aquellos senderos de Fiore, después de todo era un hombre tan rico que rivalizaba con el rey.

¿Y como había terminado allí?

Después de un altercado con su padre, sabiendo que había decidido casarla sin decirle o hablar del asunto y ella aún siendo la hija modelo que se esperaba había hecho caso hasta la noche en que supo el porqué de aquel matrimonio: El Novio con el que se casaba era su mismo padre.

El miedo había recorrido su piel cuando escucho aquello, porque era verdad que su padre le había prometido a su madre casarse con alguien igual de hermosa o rubia como ella, pero… ¡Dios Santo!

Aun cuando había puesto los retos más absurdos como varios tipos de vestiduras que jamás podrían igualar: Un vestido tan delicado pero brillante como la magia, otro tan hermoso con telas delicadas y hermoso en el brillo de las estrellas con las doce constelaciones, el tercero bañado en el río de la memoria estelar pero el ultimo de los cuatro era el abrigo de pieles con una pieza de cada criatura extraña del reino, era realmente horrible: Una Bestia Peluda si lo vieras desde otro ángulo.

No sabía cuan obsesionado y obstinado podría ser su padre, por eso no esperaba que cumpliera tales pedidos absurdos.

Así que decidida a no soportar más aquella espera tan horrible sabiendo que el planeaba casarse al día siguiente, tomó el abrigo de pieles, las llaves doradas así que las tomo guardándolas allí con ella y que sabía su madre poseía, sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar la calidez de la única persona que la amaba, sin tomar más nada.

Observo el pequeño objeto que parecía una casa dentro de una bola de cristal y tras tocarlo las llaves desaparecieron, parpadeo sorprendida pero era algo conveniente para huir pues no podría llevar todo eso en las manos o una bolsa pero esto hacia fácil las cosas.

En medio de la noche, salió sin siquiera despedirse de la señora Spetto o de los amigos que tenia dentro de la servidumbre y colocándose aquel abrigo se escabulló hacia lo desconocido del bosque para comenzar su vida lejos de las garras de su padre.

No sabía el motivo porque su madre había tenido aquellas llaves, lo único que confiaba era que de alguna manera ella las había guardado como un tesoro muy valioso para ella y tal vez podrían guiarla a ella a un futuro mejor.

Cuando salió a la noche, era luna nueva y fue entonces que sin la guía de la luna se extravió en el bosque prohibido del que su padre de niña le había dicho que nunca debía ir allí pero lo que no esperaba era caer entre las enormes raíces de los árboles y terminar cayendo en una cueva desconocida ensuciándose con mucho hollín, era extraño como si hubieran tratado de quemar el bosque.

Tosió, tras disiparse el polvo de la caída de tierra y hollín, pudo ver como si aquel lugar fuese una madriguera abandonada en la más profunda oscuridad, fue entonces que vio como una luz rojiza iluminaba él camino.

No teniendo más remedio, Lucy siguió el camino trazado aun si pareciera siniestro y el peor lugar que puede uno estar, ella no tenía más opciones que continuar en ese camino.

Ella saldría con vida, no importaba lo que viniera pero algo le decía que todo podía cambiar al continuar ese camino porque cuando llego al final del camino encontró una puerta con doce ranuras pero en ella se plasmaba el sol y la luna pero sentía una extraña atracción hacia esa puerta pero se sentía un poco débil.

Vio como doce luces salieron de su abrigo y como las llaves se colocaban sobre los orificios, dejando la puerta abrirse lentamente.

« _Si Entras, no volverás a este lugar…_ » Escuchó una voz familiar en el aire, ella se sintió estremecer pero sabiendo que si regresaba moriría el poco amor que tenia por su padre y desaparecería el legado de su madre, Lucy Heartfilia se lanzo a la luz desconocida que luego la llevo hasta miles de colores que la hicieron estremecer para encontrarse como si volara entre las estrellas.

Se sintió maravillada, ¿Acaso este era el mundo de su madre?

Cuando se sintió aterrizar como una pluma porque cuando salió de la puerta parecía cansada y cerrando los ojos cayó al suelo sin saber que le esperaba, solo sabía que estaba lejos del poder de su padre.

Se encomendó a Dios porque no sabía que esperar en este nuevo lugar pero lo único que esperaba es que no la alcanzara su padre y tal vez, solo tal vez que su vida cambiara para mejor.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

«Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿Verdad?» pensó Natsu al ver los rostros de ambos— _El rostro de su hermano Zeref, rey de Álvarez y su amigo Gray Fullbuster guardia personal_ —estaban seguros de lo que decían.

Lo extraño es que ambos estaban de acuerdo en lo que Natsu se oponía: Casarse.

Y eso no era porque tal vez no quisiera, bueno su decisión también era para conservar a su amante junto a una vida libre de compromiso alguno con la corona.

Ya tenia suficiente con las responsabilidades como embajador en Fiore en el mundo de Earthland, para que también le endosaran una esposa e hijos y Natsu Dragneel como un hombre saludable e impetuoso podía siquiera pensar en un hogar como los de sus padres.

— **Es hora que te cases, Natsu** —dijo Zeref con una pose tranquila para uno de los hombres más poderosos de Earthland, al tener en brazos a su pequeño hijo August con una sonrisa contagiosa y sus enormes ojos negros — _heredados a su padre_ —inocentes fijos en él dando palmadas — **¿Acaso mi esposa e hijo son una molestia?**

Natsu sabía que su hermano sacaba el arsenal pesado de la familia y al que no podía negar o siquiera oponerse, desde Mavis su hermano había sido más feliz que nunca, y eso era decir mucho tras la muerte de sus padres.

Chasqueo los labios, era inevitable ese suceso pero podía postergarlo lo más posible y fingiendo resignación se volvió a ver a su hermano junto a su amigo.

— **Está bien, pero me casaré por amor y eso es todo** —dijo, eso era realmente una excusa tan buena como una crisis diplomática y sin volverse continuó — **Es hora de que regrese a Fiore con mis deberes, si tienen algo que decir ya saben dónde encontrarme.**

Por supuesto, Natsu Dragneel tenía otros planes y esos no incluían el matrimonio sino que se enfocaba en su entrenamiento, ya se encontraría con el "Abuelo" para ver de nuevo el edificio del Consulado: Fairy Tail en Magnolia.

Se dirigió a su habitación, saludo a cuanto se atravesará en el camino entre ellos a la doncella y pensó que salir de inmediato para Fiore sería la mejor idea, después de todo tenia deberes como embajador de Álvarez.

Tomó la maleta que siempre estaba lista para salir, era la constante de como era su vida y sus relaciones personales, sacudió la cabeza quitándose aquel pensamiento salió del cuarto cerrando una etapa de su vida: No volvería a Vistarion por largo tiempo.

 **~* [N & L] *~**

Lucy podía usar tal vez las llaves doradas, pero no lo haría.

Había descubierto las habilidades de las llaves de su madre, la hacían sentir segura para cualquier situación que se presentara y suspiro cansada al sentarse en una banca en el centro de la ciudad, bajo la sombra del enorme árbol cerró los ojos.

Sí, soñar con empezar una nueva vida era muy distinto de la realidad.

Podía ser fantástico este lugar, tras salir de Acalypha que era parecido al que conocía pero no era el mismo mundo y se dio cuenta al ver extrañas criaturas, además de gente usando armas tan distintas junto a personas que usaban "Magia" o eso creía.

Sintió la caricia del viento sobre su piel, sentía el escozor de las lágrimas de impotencia sobre sus mejillas y pensar en todas las veces que pidió un lugar donde trabajar o siquiera dormir solo le producía rabia.

La primera vez, cuando su rostro no estaba sucio y aun podía pasar por una sierva había pedido empleo en casa de un hombre conocido como Bora, pero lo único que consiguió fue que casi la secuestraran para vender en el mercado de esclavos.

Aun así, había logrado algunas monedas en el camino trabajando en la cocina en algunos hostales y con la ayuda de una carreta de un amable anciano, con algunos problemas en el camino más llego por fin a Magnolia aun cuando había anochecido lo único que pudo conseguir fue una noche en las caballerizas de una pequeña familia.

Se recostó sin pensar en más, pues aun estaba cansada tras salir de la puerta aquella y cerro sus ojos pensando en que un día encontraría al chico que le gustaba, aun si había sido criada para ser una mujer adinerada ella solo pensaba en aquel tiempo en que sus padres se amaban.

Lucy soñó con el hombre de sus sueños, con una sonrisa dejo que el sueño la acurrucara y agradecida por el abrigo de piel en el que pudo dormir sin problemas…o eso pensaba, porque no se había percatado que llamaba mucho la atención.

 **~* [N & L] *~**

Natsu había pasado un mal viaje, pero tras regresar a Magnolia temprano en la madrugada y odiaba el cambio de horarios, pero por fin podía decirse que estaba seguro al llegar de incógnito a la ciudad con una peluca de color negro ya que su cabello de inusual color rosa llamaba la atención demasiado.

Por eso, Gray su guardia que lo acompañaba le había obligado a ello pero este también venia de incógnito y en eso decidieron salir cuando aun no había salido el sol, podía aprovechar el aire puro de la ciudad antes que comenzara el bullicio de la ciudad donde se veía obligado a comenzar sus actividades como embajador.

«Odiaba eso» Pensó al caminar dejándose entrever el árbol del centro de la ciudad donde le gustaba estar y cuando llegaron a la colina, pudo observar a un grupo de perros rodeando, husmeando, oliendo y uno que otro ladrar, a un enorme animal de diferentes pieles que parecía estar recostado en la banca al lado del árbol.

— **¡Eh, Gray!** —Comento Natsu, normalmente los animales salvajes se alejaban de la ciudad por supuesto evitando los humanos excepto que fuesen traídos por criminales y estos estuviesen desorientados– **¿Qué animal es ese?**

– **No tengo idea, pero no creo que sea buena idea que un animal de ese tipo deba estar en el centro de la ciudad** —Dijo Gray quitándose por alguna extraña razón la camisa y preparándose en posición de batalla. — **Además, no creo que el animal soporte otro rato mas allí, porque de lo contrario le pueden hacer daño.**

— **Captúralo, pero no lo mates** —Comento Natsu, esperando mientras Gray se acercaba al animal y al momento de levantarlo escucho un grito femenino junto a una bofetada en el rostro de Gray.

— **¡Pervertido!** —Escucho el grito y ella agitada se echo hacia el árbol mientras Gray se llevaba una mano a la mejilla mientras se echaba a reír de la situación.

— **No queríamos hacerte daño** —Comento Natsu limpiándose una lágrima mientras Gray lo fulminaba con la mirada y la joven escondida entre pieles parecía observarle bajo las pieles, pues no podía distinguir su rostro o su color de cabello— **Solo pensamos que eras una bestia peluda y que si te encontraban allí podrían hacerte daño, por eso Gray** —Señalo al aludido quien la miraba con molestia— **Trato de acercarse con cuidado para llevarte al bosque para que los cazadores o traficantes no te capturaran.**

Eso sonaba mal al principio, pero Natsu era demasiado franco para medir alguna reacción.

— **Oh…** —Murmuró la joven bajo la piel— **Lo siento…no pensé que fuese eso, yo…solo…**

— **No importa, por lo que veo no tienes donde ir ¿Verdad?** —Comento Gray y ella asintió con la cabeza cabizbaja, Gray lo miró fijamente esperando su respuesta o tal vez que hiciera algo

— **Soy solo una chica huérfana y desamparada…** —Comento ella, algo que hizo estremecer a Natsu— **Por favor…apiádense de mí y llévenme con ustedes.** **Se cocinar, limpiar y…**

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, no esperaban tal cosa de una chica aunque pensándolo bien estaba en tan mal estado que podría estar escuálida o realmente fea para esconderse bajo ese abrigo de pieles tan ordinario, incluso para la más baja de las clases sociales y aunque a Natsu no le importaba porque de algún modo le recordaba su vida con Zeref antes en el imperio.

Natsu asintió y Gray soltó un hondo suspiro, se volvió a ver a la chica.

— **¡Está bien!** —Exclamo Gray con molestia— **Pero tendrás que servir en la cocina, ayudar al cocinero y tal vez servir al señor de la embajada.**

— **¡No se preocupe!** —Exclamo ella con una voz un poco ronca y poco pudo verse de sus ojos que eran marrones por lo que pudo apreciar— **¡No se arrepentirán!**

La chica se levanto en medio del abrigo de pieles, Gray quiso acercarse para ayudarla pero esta lo rechazo mientras Natsu tomaba la chaqueta que dejo en el suelo y fue allí que escucho el grito de la chica, levanto la mirada para encontrar a Gray sin pantalones, soltó un suspiro…esto sí que sería un verdadero problema.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy no podía creerlo.

El idiota que había aceptado traerla solo era el lacayo del embajador pero no conocía al chico amable y que acompañaba al llamado Gray Fullbuster, conocido como el Devil Slayer de Hielo supo eso cuando lo vio luchar con el hielo ante unos forajidos demasiado torpes que trataron de robar la sede del embajador de Álvarez.

Suspiro con la escoba en mano continuo su labor, le había tocado limpiar y recoger la ropa sucia de cada uno de los cuartos, además de preparar la comida con ayuda por supuesto de una de sus llaves: Virgo, pero solo pedía ayuda cuando era necesario…le gustaba hablar con sus amigos de las llaves de oro desde que supo cómo usarlas.

Y cuando conoció al embajador…Lucy no podía decir que no fuera guapo pero era realmente un idiota, aun cuando la mandaron a vivir en un pequeño cuarto donde la luz no llegaba y aun si estuviera cansada tras realizar los deberes con los demás siervos desde el amanecer al anochecer, cuando regresaba a su cuarto aun si vivía una vida miserable; Lucy era feliz en el breve tiempo en que conoció los otros miembros de la embajada conocida como Fairy Tail.

Era gracioso, porque Lucy aun viviendo en la absoluta pobreza luchando por sobrevivir y aun con los caprichos de los nobles que habitaban el lugar, Lucy tenía en claro algo y era una cosa…saldría adelante, pero todos los cuentos que su madre le contaba parecían mentiras en la medida de lo que había sucedido y estaba viendo con estas personas, por ello crearía su propio cuento de hadas sin importar como.

Por supuesto, el tiempo y las estaciones pasaron de eso hacía un año pero Lucy supo mucho de las personas que vivían en el lugar: Uno, todos eran magos poderosos y era mucho decir que para el resto de la ciudad sabían el riesgo de acercarse a la embajada. Dos: El embajador era el idiota número uno, además de que se decía ser un asexuado aunque no fuera verdad, además Natsu Dragneel tenía un poder abrumador por eso necesitaba un guardián no era para su propia seguridad sino para el resto del mundo por lo destructivo que era y tercero a pesar de todo, él era conocido como un hombre de honor y palabra, además de ser muy amable con las personas a cargo…excepto ella.

Porque supo después, que el joven amable que le había ayudado era el idiota que lanzaba sus botas y que casualmente parecía su cabeza tener un imán para atraerlas porque terminaban golpeándola.

Suspiro, ella sabia el porqué de su mala vibra contra ella después de todo estaban hablando del embajador de Álvarez, pero mientras traía la leña y el agua para la cocina donde solía trabajar para que no se encontrara algún problema, pero cuando se apartaba al bosque allí en un rincón escondido entrenaba para practicar como maga con las llaves que nunca había usado pero que ahora incluso le hablaban.

Al principio había hablado con sus llaves sin prestar atención quien la viera y eso la hizo parecer loca, pero no es que le importara disfrutaba su poco tiempo a solas hablando con sus amigos y entrenando, cuando escucho murmullo en la cocina y se encontró con el cocinero quien le hablaba a otro ayudante.

– **Parece ser que al embajador le advirtieron sobre realizar tal evento** –Comento el cocinero en voz baja– **Dicen que el emperador de Álvarez le ha dado un ultimátum, por eso el embajador esta realizando esta fiesta de un momento a otro y debemos preparar la comida rápidamente…**

Lucy escuchaba atenta escondida tras la pared, sus latidos se desbocaron cuando escucho aquello y una sonrisa se avisto en su rostro escondido entre las pieles.

"– _¿Por qué no vas Lucy?_ " –Pregunto en su mente la voz de Leo, una de sus llaves doradas que era como un acosador en potencia pero realmente deseaba su bienestar– _"No pasaría nada, además nos tienes a nosotros"_

Ella se sintió un poco tímida, algo que no había hecho desde que utilizaba ese abrigo de pieles y bueno, la idea de Leo no era tan mala después de todo conocía otras facetas del embajador incluso como solo un hombre y no solo como el representante de Álvarez…podría hacer su cuento una realidad.

Pero vino la realidad estrellándose contra ella: No tenia vestidos o siquiera como ir adecuadamente.

– _"No te preocupes, princesa"_ –Comento la voz de Virgo la doncella de una de las doce llaves– _"Te ayudaremos con eso, pero debes pedirle al señor cocinero permiso"_

Lucy suspiro sabiendo que sus amigos no desistirían de que ella fuese al baile así que se acerco a la cocinera principal quien había llegado tras salir el sustituto sintiendo las mejillas arder, aun si otros no lo vieran sentía que sus llaves si podían.

– **Esto…** –Comento en voz baja ella, observando a la Albina quien era conocida como Mirajane Strauss quien también se le conocía como la demonio– **Señorita Mira… ¿Pu-Puedo subir un ratito para ver el baile? Me quedare mirando junto a la puerta.**

Ella se volvió con su porte elegante junto a su usual y cálida sonrisa, ella se llevo una cuchara de palo a los labios pero luego de probar la miro con sus ojos azules, conocía su estado más oscuro pero apelaba a que estuviera de buen humor con su esposo.

– **Hmmm…** –Murmuro, Lucy sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer su rostro con el miedo y la expectativa de saber la respuesta de la hermosa mujer– **Bueno, pequeña Lucy puedo dejarte la oportunidad para que lo hagas…con una condición.**

Lucy trago en seco, asintió sabiendo lo que podría pasar si hacia enojar a la angelical cocinera.

– **¿Cuál es?** –Comento Lucy con un estremecimiento.

– **Debes regresar dentro de media hora, más o menos la ceniza vuelve a acumularse** –Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa y Lucy sintió como el alma volvía al cuerpo– **¿Ok?**

Ella asintió animada, salió rápidamente de la cocina dirigiéndose con una lámpara hacia su habitación cerrando tras ella la puerta, se acerco al pequeño cuenco con agua limpiándose la piel de las cenizas pero lo que no esperaba era que cuando sacó la esfera donde estaban sus llaves no encontrara los vestidos y se sintió desfallecer, pero extrañamente sintió la calidez de las llaves.

– _"Todo estará bien, Lucy"_ –Comento la voz de Loke, sintió como sus fuerzas eran renovadas pero como si hubiese llamado las llaves estas aparecieron en su lugar girando alrededor de ella y extendiendo su mano alcanzando la llave de Leoarecieron en su con un extraño brillo, cuando la coloco entre la palma de su mano– _"Cerca de tu corazón…"_

Lucy sintió como si la movieran como una muñeca, porque apunto a su propio cuerpo con la llave y la incrustó en su piel entonces el mundo se lleno de luz.

 **~* [N & L] *~**

Natsu estaba realmente aburrido con la fiesta.

Esperar que fuese diferente era como esperar que la magia muriera en Earthland, Gray solía estar cerca vigilándole con ojos calculadores sabiendo que su poder podía neutralizar en cierta medida sus habilidades como Etherias y por muy poco las de Dragon Slayer.

Apestaba haber obtenido tales habilidades pero bueno, uno decide si aprovechar lo que tienes o dejarlo quemar hasta que la frustración se vuelva realmente una horrible raíz de mandrágora que eran criaturas horribles pero no tan peligrosas como los dragones, eso era más seguro.

Pero realmente estaba aburrido y mientras escuchaba entre la gente una conversación poco interesante de como Erza junto a su esposo Jellal Fernández hablaban de familia escucho un murmullo desde la puerta del salón dejaron libre el paso para cuando Natsu pudo ver cuál era la causa sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones.

Allí estaba una mujer única, nadie la había visto en este lugar y mucho menos él: Su cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto que dejaba suelto algunos mechones tan naturales y poco artificiales al ver como estos se rizaban suavemente, además pudo ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate junto a esa piel que parecía tan suave como la seda…Era una princesa o algo parecido, tal vez.

Era una extraña mujer porque nadie al parecer la conocía, pudo ver sus mejillas enrojecer un poco al encontrarse con su mirada de reojo pudo ver un valiente que trato de llegar hasta ella y que con paso firme dejo claro su posición en este caso: Ella era suya.

El aroma de ella lo cautivo mientras entrelazaba sus manos para comenzar una breve danza que había sido obligado a aprender por parte de su hermano y la madre de Erza, realmente eran temibles pero por lo menos valía la pena para estos momentos aunque no le importara excepto cuando hiciera enojar a la reina de los dragones…eso le hizo estremecer un poco.

Pero allí entre sus brazos con una de las chicas más hermosas posiblemente del lugar, podía decirse que valió la pena…aun así, se sintió distraído y cuando termino la canción quiso hablar con ella pero en sus ojos vio algo de terror al escuchar el reloj sonar, alguien le dijo algo que lo distrajo pero que ella aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar de él.

Salió del salón entre la multitud a la que no pudo esquivar igual de rápido que ella quien extrañamente salió cerrando las puertas sus siervos y cuando quiso abrirlas para seguirla no pudo, busco su aroma pero no pudo encontrarlo algo que había sido muy extraño siendo un Dragon Slayer, uno cuya nariz nada se le escapaba.

Pero al parecer la chica que deseaba conocer y por lo menos lo dejo a la expectativa de no aburrirse, escéptico de rendirse reviso cada pasillo donde los invitados solían escabullirse a la aburrida fiesta, en alguno de esos encuentros vio cosas que no deseaba recordar…una de esas que no podía borrar era con una escoba y un hombre, un escalofrió recorrió su piel trato de olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en la chica que buscaba pero solo encontró oscuridad.

Escucho ruido por las escaleras del servicio, corrió rápidamente para acercarse a mirar y solo pudo encontrarse con la sucia chica bajo el horrible abrigo de pieles de animales que le desagradaba en cierto modo ella llevaba en la mano una palita junto a una escoba para las cenizas.

Valía la pena preguntar, vio como ceniza caía de la piel al suelo y armándose de valor la miro desde la penumbra de la puerta, la chica huérfana había comenzado a caerle bien pero no podía ser mas de eso.

– **¡Hey!** –Exclamo Natsu haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara un poco soltando la palita de cenizas, esta lo miu haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara de ro aun por poco quiso ver si era tan fea o tal vez, bueno…solo era curiosidad– **¿Has visto a una mujer correr por aquí?**

Ella negó con el rostro cabizbajo y que volvió a tomar la palita que había dejado caer, volviéndose para regresar a la cocina donde solía trabajar aunque a veces podía hablar con ella como confidente porque solo permanecía callada mientras recogía agua en el pozo.

Natsu continuo su camino, pero no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad y por si fuera necesario aunque tuviera que repetir otra odiosa fiesta pero quería volver a verla, mientras aquello sintió a Gray seguirle volviéndose pudo ver al pelinegro con una mueca.

Tras terminar de buscar solo tenía en mente una cosa, así tuviera que destruir el castillo la encontraría ya que por alguna razón el aroma de esa chica era parecida a una mujer que hace años le había instruido y que desapareció tras el eclipse del año X777, Cuando Igneel y los demás se sellaron en sus cuerpos como herederos de su legado.

– **¡Tsk!** –Comento Natsu saliendo en otra dirección sin percatarse en el brillo de los ojos marrones que lo miraba oculto entre las pieles.

Al saber que no podía hacer mas, cuando termino la fiesta pidió que le sirvieran comida o por lo menos algo de sopa, era tarde por la noche así que deseaba algo ligero por eso le pidió a través de Gray a Mirajane que le hiciera algo de comer y por eso, cuando probo la comida algo era diferente de lo usual.

 **~* [N & L] *~**

Lucy sabía que se había arriesgado dos veces colocando las dos llaves de oro que había usado al entrar al baile, pero lo más extraño era los comentarios que a veces decía el embajador en las mañanas cuando recogía agua y los murmullos sobre "La Princesa celeste" como la llamaban a ella, pero bueno lo único que tenía que hacer según lo que le habían explicado sus amigos de las llaves.

Cada llave tenía una cualidad, por ello si lanzaba esa estaba esperando algo y podía confiar en sus llaves después de todo era la última noche en que podría probar a Natsu Dragneel si realmente podía quererla como ella albergo un poco en su corazón, un poco de amor al tener tres llaves con distintos emblemas para expresar lo real de sus emociones.

Nuevamente se había escabullido de la cocina, tras terminar con Mirajane y frente a la puerta saco del bolsillo de su abrigo de pieles una de sus llaves exponiendo en su corazón sus emociones sintió como el poder fluyo envolviéndola en un inusual brillo. Sintió sus latidos correr desbocados cuando las puertas se abrieron, sabía que todos los ojos estarían puestos en ella pero los de él, con aquel brillo de alegría que solo veía con ella.

Allí cuando ambos se reunieron en medio del salón, tenía esperanza de que todo fuera diferente porque cuando comenzaron a bailar era como si el resto del mundo no existiera y sin querer mientras hablaban, conoció otra parte de él se distrajo por un momento, cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su cuello, sintiendo un picazón.

– **¿Q-Que haces?** –Comento ella sintiendo las mejillas arder y viendo como una sonrisa se extendía una sonrisa lobuna

– **Solo dejando claro que eres mía…** –Dijo como si no pasara nada, escucho los murmullos y en un momento de distracción sintió que colocaba algo en la palma de su mano una marca roja, se soltó sintiendo su corazón latir rápido sabiendo que su tiempo acababa, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir.

– **¡Mira!** –Exclamo señalando hacia arriba y Natsu cayó en la trampa, se soltó y corriendo se escabullo de él, sabía que podía tener a Natsu detrás pero conociéndole sabía que le gustaba la caza, pero no osaría en desafiar al Dragón Slayer escabulléndose entre los pasillos se escondió colocándose el abrigo de pieles que tenía en un rincón sin dar tiempo de quitarse la llave se echó cenizas volviendo rápidamente a la cocina donde solía ayudar a Mira con la sopa para el embajador– **¡Lo siento, señorita Mira!**

Ella la miro de reojo, soltó un hondo suspiro la albina y señalo a que se acercara hasta la olla.

– **Espero no te hayas metido en líos, ¿Eh?** –Comento ella, señalo la olla mientras se dedicaba al postre– **Te dejo la sopa a ti, creo que le gusta más así al embajador, ¿Tal vez eres una maga?**

Ella le guiño un ojo mientras ella miraba la olla ante ella, continuo preparando la sopa y extendió a ella otra de las llaves, esperando que pudiera ver más allá de la imagen del abrigo de pieles mientras escucharía siempre la frase que lo hacía enojar: "Solo sirvo para que me lancen sus botas"

Ella solo tenía mente para concentrarse en la sopa, después de haber bailado en brazos de Natsu ya había sido suficiente, suspiro y tras servir la sopa entrego a los siervos, tras media hora de eso tratando de calmarse escucho a Mirajane llamarla…nuevamente, Natsu la volvería a interrogar bueno no se extrañaba mientras seguía al guardia que la traía hasta el lugar donde el rey junto a su guardia personal comían.

– **¿Y bien que tienes que decirme?** –Comento Natsu, pudo ver un cambio en su rostro, por un instante vio como sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa y un sutil brillo dorado resplandeció en sus iris, luego una sonrisa lobuna sustituyo el asombro.

Vio cómo se levantaba de su asiento, rodeándola y sintiendo los nervios en su piel cuando agarro su mano con firmeza, ella se forzó a soltar su mano de él sabiendo que solo la molestaría nuevamente sin darse cuenta que el abrigo se abrió asomando el brillo inusual del hermoso vestido de la llave de Leo que no se quitó a tiempo en donde se podía ver la marca que Natsu le había dejado en la piel.

Natsu de un tirón lo hizo caer, apareciendo entonces su cabello rubio atado exponiendo la belleza que mucho tiempo atrás le había traído problemas en su mundo y aun con el rostro sucio de hollín sabía que no podría disimular nada dejando al descubierto su secreto…Natsu tomó un pañuelo y humedeciéndole un poco con agua –Que él había solicitado–lo coloco en su mejilla restregando el sucio que escondía su piel blanca.

En sus ojos se veía una extraña ternura que solo había visto en las visitas de la joven Wendy o con sus amigos, pero con los demás tenía una frialdad que asustaba y que Lucy admiraba aun con los rumores que se esparcían por el reino.

– **¿No me vas a decir tú nombre?** –Comento con una mano en su mejilla, sintiendo que su piel ardía al sentirlo tan cerca con sus ojos negros a la vista de los suyos con aquel hermoso brillo dorado tan inusual y que solo podías admirar cuando sentía algo más que solo alegría.

– **L-Lucy…** –Comento en un murmullo inclinando su rostro, sintiendo vergüenza y sintió su mano alzar su barbilla para toparse con sus ojos que se posaron suavemente por su cuello y se encontró nuevamente con los suyos.

– **Ya era hora de que lo supiera, ¿No crees?** –Comento el con una sonrisa, se inclinó y la beso, el mundo giro en un torbellino cuando se separaron sabia al verle que había valido la pena esperar a que él la descubriera bajo ese abrigo de pieles.– **Lucy…**

Le daba gracias a Dios que su madre hubiese tenido aquellas llaves, unas que las llevaron a ese momento en que veía el brillo del amor en los ojos del hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Tarde mucho tiempo en realizar actualizaciones ahora, retomando este mes sabático que no he escrito nada comienzo de nuevo a realizar escritos con ayuda de Dios y que bueno espero les guste.**


End file.
